


Family Lost, Family Found.

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny was little, she was surrounded by the love of her family. On a Halloween night, it was all lost. Years later, the family she thought she had lost, becomes the family she found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking that if James and Lily P weren't murdered in 1981, they would have become friends with the Weasleys and Longbottoms, and the kids would have grown up together. So, the infamous Halloween night still happens, but in 1988, not as canon. How this affects Harry and Ginny is the premise of the story. First chapter is set on that Halloween night, second is set May 2, 1998, and the rest will be a few years later. Any confusion, please message me. Rating is a precaution, although definitely for Mature readers. Hope you enjoy!

Eight year old Harry Potter smiled as he arrived via the floo to Grimmauld Place. He could hear squeals and laughter up the stairs, and he could guess what was going on.

“Looks like Padfoot's here already,” chuckled James, turning to take a bag from Lily, who followed through the floo after Harry.

“He's certainly a hit with the kids,” agreed Lily. “Go on, Harry, go up and see your friends.”

Hary raced up the stairs while Lily and James stepped into the kitchen. They greeted Molly Weasley, placing the bag on the table. Frank and Alice Longbottom came to speak with them.

“Many here yet?” asked James.

“A few. Dumbledore and Hagrid aren't here yet. Bones and Snape, either. Pettigrew is here. Remus coming?” asked Frank.

“No, it's not a good time of the month,” joked Lily. As everyone there knew that Remus Lupin was part werewolf, there were no explanations needed.

“I think I'll just pop up and see the kids,” said Lily. “Coming, James?”

“Yeah, I want to see what Padfoot's up to up there,” said James.

“I'll come too,” said Alice, following them out the door.

They went upstairs and followed the laughter. Opening the door, they could see Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley sitting in the corner, trading chocolate frog cards. Harry stood over them, watching them, but also keeping an eye on Ginny Weasley, who was riding around on Padfoot's back. 

“Faster, faster,” she goaded. Harry laughed.

Padfoot ran around, then collapsed at James, Lily and Alice's feet. His tongue lolled out, and he let out a weary bark. Ginny climbed off him and patted him.

“Good, Padfoot,” she praised. Turning, she flung herself at James. He picked her up and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

“Hi Uncle Prongs,” she sang, hugging him hard. She leaned over to give Lily a kiss. “Hi, Aunt Lily.”

“Hey, Firecracker, you breaking my dog?” he asked, tickling her.

Ginny giggled. “Silly Uncle Prongs, it's not really a dog. It's Uncle Sirius.”

James gasped. “No! You don't say. Sirius, is that really you? Get up, you mangy mutt.”

Padfoot barked wearily again. Harry came over and patted him. Padfoot licked Harry's hand gratefully.

“Come on, Sirius, the meeting will be starting soon. I think I heard more people arriving. Peter's down there,” said James.

Sirius transformed. Harry and Ginny giggled as he lay spread-eagled on the ground.

“Lily made that treacle tart you love so much,” enticed James.

Sirius sat up quickly. “Well now, why didn't you say so? Bye kidlets, I'm off to the meeting.”

“Bye, Uncle Sirius,” called Harry and Ginny, as he left. Neville and Ron waved, then went back to their trading.

“Okay now, the meeting will be starting soon. You kids play nice. There'll be snacks later. Boys, look out for Ginny now,” said Alice.

“Yes Mum,” said Neville.

“Yes, Aunt Alice,” called Harry and Ron, who rolled his eyes.

“All right then, down you go Firecracker. We'll see you after the meeting,” said James, putting seven year old Ginny down.

“Bye, said Ginny, hurrying over to Harry. “Wanna play chess?” Harry nodded.

James, Lily and Alice walked down the stairs. “I wasn't expecting to see the Weasley children tonight,” said Lily.

“Oh, Ron is coming to ours for a sleepover. Arthur and the rest of the boys are home sick with dragon pox. So Molly brought Ginny,” said Alice. She turned to greet her mother-in-law, Augusta.

Lily was about to walk in to the meeting room, when James pulled her aside. “Hey, are we going to make our little announcement tonight?” he asked, putting his hand on her abdomen and rubbing softly.

Lily but her lip. “No, not tonight. I'd rather wait till the twelve week mark, so it's only another couple of weeks. Besides, I want to tell Harry first. He'll be such a good big brother.”

James sighed, leaning over to kiss her. “He sure will be. He dotes on little Gin. This one is a girl, Lil, I can feel it.”

Lily laughed and kissed him back. “Come on. I just want to get tonight over and done with.”

James looked at her. “You don't have to go, you know. I can go with Frank and Alice to the Ministry. Sirius could take your place. Maybe it would be better; safer. Take Harry home and wait for us.”

“No, I'm coming too. Alice and I found out there is a prophecy together, so we both want to be there when we find it. Come on, let's go and make the plans,” said Lily. 

James followed her into the meeting, which Dumbledore was presiding over. “Ah, the last of our friends. Let's all be seated. We have a lot to get through, and not much time. James and Lily, Frank and Alice, you still want to go the Hall of Prophecies at the Ministry tonight?”

“We do,” the two couples said.

“Okay, let's discuss security...”

 

Half an hour later, the children were getting bored. They had played chess, looked at all the chocolate frog cards, and listened to the wireless.

“Do you know, Muggle kids get dressed up and go out and get lollies and chocolates from other people on Halloween?” asked Harry.

“Really? Why?” asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. “Don't know. But they get dressed up as witches and wizards, but not like us. When I told my cousin Dudley that we don't look like that, he punched me,” said Harry.

“I don't believe you,” said Ron.

“He did, too. Look at the bruise,” said Harry, pulling his shirt off his shoulder.

“Not about that,” scoffed Ron, while Ginny exclaimed over the big bruise on Harry's shoulder. “About the dressing up. Why do they dress up like witches and wizards then, Mr Smarty Potter?”

“Oh they dress up in other stuff. Like fairies, and someone called Batman and Superman. Ghosts and goblins. Anything, really,” said Harry.

“Goblins? Like the ones at Gringott's. They scare me,” said Ginny, huddling closer to Harry.

“Silly Ginny. You're such a little girl,” sneered Ron. “You two are lucky you don't have a little sister.”

“I wouldn't mind,” said Harry, while Neville nodded. They both played at the Burrow often; the three boys being very close. Ginny often tagged along. She and Harry often paired up against Ron and Neville in their games.

Molly came in to the room then, levitating a tray of snacks and drinks. “Here we go, then. The meeting is just taking a bit longer than planned. Ron, Ginny, I'm just going to floo home and check on your Dad and your brothers. Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian are downstairs if you need anything. I shouldn't be long.”

“Okay, Mummy,” said Ginny, taking a biscuit and a drink. Ron took three biscuits and simply nodded.

“Are you all right, Harry? You look a bit peaky,” asked Molly, in concern. She put her hand on his forehead. “You're a bit warm.”

“Feel hot,” agreed Harry. “My throat is scratchy.”

“I'll let your mum know when I get back,” said Molly.

“I'll look after Harry, Mummy,” said Ginny, taking his hand.

“Good girl. Ronnie, look after your sister, please. Neville, another piece of cake, love?” asked Molly.

“Thanks Aunt Molly,” said Neville, taking some cake.

“All right then. I'll leave the tray here. The house elf, Kreacher will come and get it when it's empty. We'll let you know when the meeting is finished.”

“Bye, Mummy. Bye Aunt Molly,” they called.

They sat contentedly for several minutes, eating and drinking. Ron and Neville were talking about having a sleep over that night, saying they would stay awake till midnight. Ron would be staying there for the next few days.

“I don't feel so good,” mumbled Harry.

“You don't look good,” said Neville.

Harry's face was flushed.

“Put your head in my lap, Harry,” said Ginny, patting her knees. “I do this to Bill sometimes.”

Harry lay his hot head on Ginny's lap, and closed his eyes as he felt her run her fingers through his hair. Her little hands rubbed gently against his forehead. Harry sighed in relief. It felt so comforting.

“I'm gonna be sick,” he said, leaning away from Ginny, and throwing up.

“Ew,” said Ron.

Kreacher, the house-elf, had just appeared in the room to get the now empty tray. He waved his hand, and the vomit disappeared.

“Do you want your Mum?” whispered Ginny. Harry nodded. “Come with me,” she said.

Ginny helped Harry stand up, and she led him out the room and down the stairs. To her surprise, her uncles were at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Gin-Gin, how's our favourite niece?” asked Gideon.

“I'm your only niece,” said Ginny. It was a game she played with them often.

“Ooh, Harry and Ginny are holding hands. Something you want to tell us, sweetie?” teased Fabian.

“Harry's sick. He needs his Mum,” explained Ginny.

“Well, just knock on the door. I think the meeting is just about over. We're just going to floo over to see what's taking Molly so long. Give Arthur and the boys a bit of a cheer up. I can't believe they all came down with dragon-pox. Lucky you and Ronnie didn't get it,” said Gideon.

“Yes, it is. Ron is staying at Neville's while the boys are sick. I have to go to Aunt Muriels by myself,” said Ginny, pouting.

“Aw, don't mind old Muriel. We'll come and visit you,” promised Fabian. Gideon nodded.

“Thank you, that would be fun,” said Ginny.

“We'll talk to Molly about it when we get back. Gotta go,” said Gideon, patting Ginny on the shoulder. Fabian winked at her and followed his brother into the floo.

The door to the meeting room opened. Peter Pettigrew was one of the first out. “Oh, hello, Harry. You all right?”

“He's sick,” said Ginny, as Harry shook his head.

“Oh. Lily should be out soon. I-uh, I need to go. Someone I have to see. Bye now,” said Peter, hurrying off.

They watched him go. Ginny whispered to Harry. “I know he's friends with your dad and Uncle Sirius, but I don't really like him. He's a bit creepy.”

Harry nodded slowly. He was feeling hotter and hotter. He felt Ginny's cool hand in his. She was leading him somewhere.

The witches and wizards in the meeting room tittered as Ginny came in, pulling Harry with her. 

“Aunt Lily. Aunt Lily,” called Ginny.

Lily turned around and knelt down. “What is it, Ginny? Harry, what's wrong with you? James?”she called out to her husband, who left Dumbledore to come over to them.

“He got sick. He said he felt hot. He didn't eat anything, but he threw up,” said Ginny.

“Hey, son, not feeling well?” asked James, hovering over Lily. Harry shook his head.

“James, he needs to be home in bed. Is it too late to call Andromeda to have a look at him?” asked Lily.

Dumbledore came over. “I can send Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts to check young Harry over. I think you need to get him home to bed. You won't be going to the Ministry tonight.”

“I can still go. Just let me get Lil and Harry home,” insisted James.

“I'll take Lil's place,” said Sirius.

“No. James, your place is home with your family. Sirius, you're needed as a look out. Frank, Alice, will you be all right with just the two of you?” asked Dumbledore.

“Of course. This one here would have only slowed us down,” chuckled Frank, slapping James on the back.

“Oy, I'll get you for that. This weekend, when you come over, we'll get the brooms out. Then we'll see who slows down who,” smirked James.

“You're on, mate. Now go, Harry needs to be home. Go look after your family. When we find the prophecy and hear it, we'll let you know. In case...”

“God speed, my friend,” said James, knowing what Franks wasn't saying. When Lily and Alice, both Unspeakables, had learned of a prophecy, they had also learned it may affect either of their sons. As the families were so close, they were equally affected, whether it be their son or the other's.

Frank nodded, and the two men hugged briefly. Lily and Alice hugged too. 

Several people who were making their way out of the meeting room, stopped to offer any assistance for that night. Frank and Alice declined. Most people there had a job to do that night in some capacity, even if it was just to be on guard around the Ministry. Frank and Alice quickly left.  
Sirius came up and clapped James on the back.. 

“Snivellus was his usual jolly self, wasn't he? Merlin, Harry, you don't look good. Prongs, Lil, go and get my god-son into bed. Dumbledore has fire-called Pomfrey, she'll be at yours in five minutes. Go. Don't worry about tonight. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Breakfast, Lil?”

“Sure, Sirius. The usual?”she asked.

“You know it,” he winked. Then he turned to Ginny.

“So Missy, what have you been eating? You weighed a ton when you were riding around on my back earlier,” said Sirius to Ginny.

“A ton? No way. I eat all my vegetables,” said Ginny.

“Good girl. Still, I think your days of me giving you a ride may be over,” said Sirius.

“That's okay. Now I'm bigger, will you take me on your motorcycle?” asked Ginny, her eyes gleaming.

Sirius groaned. “Do you want your mother to kill me?”

Ginny leaned over to whisper to him. “Sometimes, it's better if Mum doesn't know.” She put her finger to her lips.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. “You may just become the first female Marauder. Now, go upstairs and get your brother and Nev, will ya? I see Augusta has just arrived to take them home. What's happening with you, Missy?”

“I'm with Uncle Gids and Uncle Fabian,” said Ginny. 

“Oh yeah, they said they were going up to see you. Okay, then, bye,” he said to her.

“Bye,” she called, waving to him, as he headed for the floo.

James and Lily gathered their belongings and prepared to leave. Ginny was still holding hands with Harry, watching people leave.

“I wonder what's taking Molly, Gids and Fabe so long,” mused Lily.

“Probably taking the mickey out of the boys. Molly will be fussing around the kids, you know what she's like,” said James, affectionately.

He picked Ginny up again. “Bye, sweetie. Thanks for looking after Harry for us. We'll see you soon, okay.” He kissed her cheek.

“Bye,” said Ginny, hugging him hard. “Look after Harry for me.”

“Will do,” said James, putting her down.

“Bye, Aunt Lily,” said Ginny, burrowing her head against Lily's stomach. She felt a bump there. “Oh, are you going to have a-”

“Bye Ginny. We'll see you soon, sweetie, as soon as Harry is better,” said Lily, hurriedly. Her worried eyes met James over Ginny's head. 

James put his arms around Lily and kissed her. “It's okay. Merlin, I hope our little girl is just like Ginny,” he whispered.

“Ahem,” said Snape, moving past them.

“Sorry, Severus,” said Lily, realising they were blocking the hall. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lily. James, Harry,” he nodded.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Augusta had taken Ron, Neville and Ginny back to Frank and Alice's home. The mood at Grimmauld Place was somber. No news had come from the Burrow.

Suddenly, Kingsley's Patronus burst into the room. His deep voice echoed around. “ Death Eaters have broken through the wards at the Burrow. Arthur, Gideon, Fabien and the boys are dead. Molly has been tortured. She has been taken to St Mungo's. We have been betrayed. Abort the mission. Repeat, abort the mission.”

Gasps of horror filled the room. It was their worst fear.

Dumbledore stood up. “I am going to the Ministry. I will personally see to Frank and Alice's safety. Send a Patronus to everyone on guard duty. We'll need a couple to go to Godric's Hollow and watch over the town. At least the Potters are under the Fidelias.”

“No-one has seen Pettigrew. He didn't make it to his post tonight,” said

“I'll go to Longbottom Manor after I've seen to Frank and Alice. Augusta will need to be told the house is under protection. I knew they should have gone under the Fidelias, like the Potters,” said Dumbledore, slamming his hand on the table.

“Hagrid, my friend. Go to Godric's Hollow, keep an eye on the Potter's house. You know what you have to do,” said Dumbledore.

Hagrid nodded solemnly. His orders were simple. Get Harry out of any danger.

“Good luck my friends, and be safe. Tonight, we fly with Lady Luck. Let's hope she's with us, and not against us,” said Dumbledore.

Alas, Lady Luck was not with them that night. The Order of the Phoenix took a huge hit that terrible Halloween night. The news kept getting worse and worse. Dumbledore reported back that three of their members on guard duty at the Ministry had been killed. Frank and Alice, like Molly, had been tortured into insanity. James and Lily Potter had been killed with no sign of Harry. Hagrid had tried to get to Harry, but Sirius, insane with grief, had cursed Pettigrew. Nobody could find Remus. It was a nightmare.

Dumbledore Apparated to Longbottom Manor. He dealt with Augusta's grief, then together they faced the children as they woke. Ron and Neville cried, but little Ginny seemed in shock. She didn't say anything for the next two days.

Dumbledore barely slept for the next forty-eight hours. There were fires to be put out everywhere. He had to answer to the Ministry, while keeping certain facts to himself. When all his professional obligations had been met, he returned to Longbottom Manor.

The three children were in a daze. Neville had been to see his parents, but it upset him so much that it was decided it was better for Ron and Ginny not to see Molly yet. Ginny still refused to talk, and barely ate anything.

It was only as Dumbledore mentioned the funerals for her father, uncles and brothers that Ginny mentioned the Potters.

“Can- can I go live with Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily and Harry?” she asked, desperate for some security.

“I'm sorry, Ginny,” said Dumbledore. He hesitated. “The Potters were killed the same night as your family.”

Ginny stared at him with her huge chocolate eyes. She stared in disbelief. Then she opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed and screamed, which brought the other boys running. Dumbledore picked her up, and she kicked and punched to be set free.

“Noooo, I want Harry,” she wept over and over.

This made the other boys upset, and they cried too. Dumbledore held Ginny tightly and walked around with her until she fell asleep in his arms.

“Oh, Albus, what shall we do? She's distraught,” cried Augusta.

“It will help when Bill and Charlie get here. We've kept them safe at Hogwarts, but they should be here soon. I fear we have only one option with all three children, Augusta,” said Albus, softly.

“Erase their memories?” asked Augusta.

Albus nodded. “Yes. I know it's harsh, but they have enough to deal with losing their own families. If I do a mild memory charm, all they will know is the Potters were killed the same night as their families were destroyed. They will only know them as tragic figures on a Halloween night, just as the rest of our world will. Together, Ron, Ginny and Neville will help each other.”

Augusta sighed. “Very well. If we are going to do this, we should do it now. Let the poor girl have some solace, and prepare her for the ordeal ahead. Have you been in touch with the aunt. Muriel, I believe?”

Dumbledore sighed again. “Yes. She won't take the children. Says she warned Arthur about the consequences, and he chose to ignore her. She won't, and I quote, 'clean up after his mess'.”

Augusta shook her head. “Shameful. Well, they can stay here until other arrangements can be made. I think they need to be around people they know and trust right now. I'll get my house-elf to prepare rooms for the older boys.”

“Good, good. There are dark days ahead, Augusta, but we must stay strong. The Weasleys, Longbottoms and Potters knew the risks they were taking. We must mourn our dead, but in time, we must re-group, and push forward,” said Albus.

“Right now, my concern is for the children. Yes, they all knew the risks, but I'm sure not one of them intended to leave their children parentless. Now, are we going to do this memory charm, or not?”snapped Augusta.

Albus shook his head as he followed her to where the children slept. He had to remember she too had lost a son, and a daughter-in-law, as well as friends. She hadn't had time to properly grieve, as she was suddenly thrust into caring for the three young children.

The only positive thing to come out of the whole night, was the unconfirmed reports that Voldemort himself had been killed that terrible night. Snape had been upset at the news of Lily's death, and had taken off. Something extraordinary had happened in the little house in Godric's Hollow that night, and Albus knew he possibly would never know what it was. Harry, Sirius and Remus were all missing, possibly dead, too.

He stared at the sleeping children as he performed the memory charm. He hoped that one day, they would understand and forgive him.


	2. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's life at Hogwarts is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings us up to date on Ginny's past. Still with me? Good! The real story starts from the next chapter. Enjoy!

It was the last day of the school year. Excited students were rushing about, making plans with friends to get together sometime during the next three months. For the departing seventh years though, this was their final train trip home.

Professor Dumbledore farewelled each student personally. The heads of house had already spoken to the students, and wished them well. It had been a tough year; the first after the Final Battle. Not all the students had returned, and only eighteen had been seventh years.

The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had been the first to depart, as their common rooms were closest to the Front Entrance. Next were the seven students from Ravenclaw; the most of any house of seventh years. Finally came the two of the three Gryffindors. Colin Creevy and Demelza Robbins.

Professor Dumbledore was talking pleasantly to them, when he spied Ginny Weasley, the third Gryffindor seventh year, make her way to the Entrance. He bid goodbye to Colin and Demelza, then turned his attention to Ginny.

“Ah, Miss Weasley. Once again, congratulations on some outstanding NEWT results. With those kind of results, you certainly have left your options for a career wide open. Have you given any thought as to which direction you may look to?” asked the Headmaster.

Ginny shook her head. “Not really. Which ever one offers me the most money, probably. I do have a family to support.”

Dumbledore sighed. “My dear, you do not need to take on this great burden yourself. As friends of your family, there are many who wish to offer assistance. Please let them,” he implored, not for the first time.

Ginny scoffed. “Charity, you mean. No, thank you. Tell your friends they can talk to Bill and Hermione, and if they agree, then good for them. But I'm not interested. I'll pay my own way, and I will provide for my family.”

Dumbledore looked at her and sighed again. “Such a young girl to take on such a load. I know it's been hard for you, Ginevra. I am glad that you decided to return to Hogwarts, when you could have stayed at home to help Bill and Hermione. Your parents would be very proud of you, from the way you helped the younger students during the Final Battle, to your studies this year. I am very proud of you, myself,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” said Ginny, turning to go.

“Ginny,” said Dumbledore. 

Ginny stopped and turned back to him.

“Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home,” said Dumbledore, solemnly.

Ginny nodded, but continued walking out the door.

Her life at Hogwarts was over. She didn't look back.

She had left with eleven Outstanding NEWTS. She could apply to the Auror department, or train to be a healer at St Mungo. She could get an apprenticeship to become a curse-breaker or train to be a teacher.

She hadn't told anyone about the offer to train with the Holyhead Harpies. She planned to go to their training camp, and see if she could get recruited.

If Ginny had ever wanted anything badly enough, this was it. She just had to get picked. She loved Quidditch, and was good at it. It was actually a career where she could make top money doing something she loved.

After Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie had lost their parents and brothers, Ginny and Ron had gone to live with Augusta Longbottom. Charlie and Bill joined them when they were home from Hogwarts. By the time Ginny and Ron had started there, Charlie had an exciting career as a dragon trainer in Romania, while Bill was a curse-breaker, based in Egypt. They sent money to provide for Ron and Ginny, but it was their presence that was missed most.

Ron and Neville had started at Hogwarts together, and both been placed in Gryffindor. Ginny really missed them; Neville had become as close as a brother to her. She hoped to be in Gryffindor too.

When it was her turn to go, she had a horrid first year. It turned out that Lucius Malfoy had dropped an enchanted diary in her bag. He had actually dropped it into the bag Neville was holding, as they had just swapped bags, because Ginny's was so heavy.

She had found it, and poured out her heart to it. How much she missed her family, how grateful she was to Neville for being a good friend, and to his grandmother for taking her and Ron in to her home, when their own aunt, Muriel had refused. 

The more she poured into the diary, the stronger Tom Riddle had become. He controlled her mind, making her kill roosters, and set free the Basilisk that was petrifying several students. Finally, he told her to come to the Chamber of Secrets.

Tom had hoped to lure Neville down there to rescue her, for he and many others talked about Neville as the Chosen One. Apparantly, his mum had found a prophecy on the night she and her husband were tortured. It mentioned that 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'

The only thing that puzzled those in the know about the prophecy was the mention that 'he will mark him as his equal'. While everything else pointed to Neville, many hours were spent debating that last part.

With Voldemort returned, DADA was stepped up at Hogwarts. Neville, Ron and their fellow class- mate Hermione Granger had decided to train the younger students in defence. Ginny had shown a great aptitude for it, and she was much more patient with the younger students than Hermione and Ron.

When the Final Battle entered the grounds of Hogwarts, Ginny had stayed inside, fighting Death Eaters. She had overseen the exodus of the younger students through one of the many undergound tunnels she had learned about from the memories of Tom Riddle. Then she had returned to the castle.

With so many lives lost on both sides, it was almost a relief when Voldemort's voice rang out through the castle. He gave them an hour to collect their dead and injured, then the Chosen One must present himself alone to Voldemort. Ginny scoffed. There was no way she was letting Neville go and face him alone.

Ginny was on the grounds, outside the castle. She had heard a young girl crying out. Ginny cautiously made her way over to her, but it was too late. The girl had died. Ginny sat staring at her face; a young girl who should have had her whole life ahead of her. Then Ginny froze.

She felt a presence behind her. Reaching for her wand, she quickly turned around, yet there was no-one there. She scanned the area. Voldemort's voice rang out again. Only fifteen more minutes. Ginny was looking in the direction of the Forbidden Forrest when all of a sudden a boy, no, a young man suddely appeared at the edge of the forrest. He went in. Without hesitation, Ginny followed. 

He had taken off his invisibility cloak, thinking that no-one was around. He made his way through the forest, unaware of anything but what awaited him at his destination. He kept his wand close, knowing what had to be done.

Ginny felt no fear of this unknown man as she followed him. They both stopped as shouts from behind them got their attention. As the man stared into the forrest, Ginny was sure his eyes met hers. However, just then a black dog and a wolf raced past Ginny, who shrank back into the shrubs to avoid detection.

Sure she was about to see the young man get mauled by these rabid canines, Ginny peeked out. She saw him talking, maybe even arguing with the animals. Then the three of them walked off, with the man in the middle. 'It was almost as if the animals were protecting him', thought Ginny.

She followed along, anxious to not lose their trail. However, she had no wish to get too close, particularly to the wolf. Her brother Bill had been attacked by Greyback, and was now unable to work, due to his injuries. He lived on a pension, caring for his daughter Victoire, while his wife Fleur worked for Gringotts.

Green lights caught her attention. Ginny knew what those lights meant. She hurried forward, in time to see Voldemort fall. She looked around and saw the young man, standing alongside two other men. They were older than him, and again, Ginny felt no fear from any of them. In fact, she felt surprisingly safe.

As Death Eaters surrendered, or fought to their death, or ran away, Ginny ran to free Hagrid. He had been chained up to a tree. With a simple swish of her wand, he quickly broke free. He thanked her, then urged her to return to the castle, to spread the word that Voldemort was no more.

“Tell them 'Arry did it. 'Arry Potter defeated Voldemort. 'Arry Potter is the greatest wizard that ever was. Well, after Dumbledore and all. Now go!”

Ginny ran from the forrest. She found Dumbledore with Kingsley Shacklebolt and another Auror, a young woman with turquoise hair. She told them what she had seen, and what Hagrid had told her.  
Dumbledore looked at her strangely, then nodded to the young female Auror. 

The Auror took her into the castle. Over her shoulder she saw Dumbledore make his way to the forrest. She followed the Auror, not really paying attention to where she was being taken.

“Oh Merlin Ginny, I thought they got you, too,” cried Neville, grabbing her in a hug. Their friend Luna Lovegood stood nearby, with tears in her eyes.

“What do you mean, got me too? Who else did they get? Neville? Neville, tell me, please,” said Ginny.

He looked at her sadly. “Come with us, Ginny.”

Neville and Luna walked side by side, and they went into the Great Hall. Ginny saw Bill, and hurried over to him. 

“Bill, what's going on, Neville won't tell me? Bill?” asked Ginny, fearfully.

Bill turned, and Ginny looked behind him. Lying on a makeshift bed, lay the body of Fleur, Bill's wife, and mother of their daughter Victoire.

“Oh Bill. I-I'm so sorry,” whispered Ginny, shocked. 

She put her arms around her brother. One of the happiest moments she had had in the last few years of her life had been seeing her brother marry Fleur. That was only compounded when their daughter was born. Now Fleur was gone, and Vicki was left without her mother.

Ginny had had enough of death. She felt such a hatred for everything Tom Riddle/Voldemort had done to her family. She needed to get out of there. She started to back away.

“Bill, I-I'll be back soon. There's something I have to do,” she said.

Bill nodded, tears streaming down his face. “If you see Charlie or Ron, will you tell them?”

Ginny nodded, needing to get away.

She ran out of the entrance, and ran out onto the grounds. Everywhere she looked she saw death and destruction. For the six years she had been coming here, it kind of became her home. Try as she might, she couldn't think of Longbottom Manor as her home. No, Hogwarts had been the one constant she depended on. Now, it lay in tatters. Portions of the castle had been blown away by curses, or by boulders thrown by giants. 

She wandered around, just needing to get away from everything. She seeked no eye contact, and encouraged no conversation. Her mind drifted to the young man and his two companions in the forest. 'What had become of the canines?' she wondered.

Muffled crying drew her attention back to the present. She rounded a corner and saw her brother Ron's girlfriend kneeling on the grass. Her back was to Ginny, and it was shaking, as if she was heaving with laughter. Or tears.

“Hermione?” said Ginny, cautiously.

Hermione's head came up. Her eyes were red and full of tears. Her hair was all messed up, and there was a cut along her cheek.

“I found him. I wanted to go for help, but he didn't want me to leave him. I had to tell him anyway. I stayed with him, Ginny, right to the end,” she sobbed.

Ginny took a couple of steps forward. She knew what she was going to see. She made herself move forward. Two more steps and she was right behind Hermione, who continued talking.

“Charlie was already gone, so I moved him closer.”

Ginny closed her eyes, to deny herself this last horrifying sight.

“Ron wanted him close, said it helped. I wanted to go for help, Ginny, but he didn't want me to leave him,” she repeated.

“It's okay, Hermione,” said Ginny softly.

“I had to tell him. He needed to know before he left me,” said Hermione, rocking back and forth.

“Tell him what, Hermione?”asked Ginny, realising that Hermione was going into shock.

“I'm pregnant. He had to know before he left, didn't he? I'm having a baby, Ron's baby. And he's dead. Oh my God, Ron's dead....”

Hermione broke off, sobbing furiously. Ginny knelt down, and wrapped her arms around Hermione. She looked down and saw Ron's head leaning on Hermione's knee. His eyes were wide open, and vacant.

With shaking fingers, she leaned forward to close his eyes. She glanced over at Charlie's body. Using her wand, she sent red sparks into the sky, alerting the medical team of bodies found. Wounded people were the priority tonight, though.

“Come on, Hermione. We need to get back to the castle. You need to see somebody, get a potion for the baby,” said Ginny, helping the sobbing woman to her feet. She put her arm around her, and guided her away. She passed a team of medics, and pointed them behind her. “Two,” she said simply. Numbly.

“Ginny, what am I going to do? My parents were killed by Death Eaters, and now with Ron gone, I have no-one.How can I do this by myself?” she wailed.

“Ssh, it will be all right. You have me. I'll help you through this. For now, let's get you back to the castle, okay?” said Ginny.

She led a now silent and shaking Hermione up to the hospital wing, where she was checked over by Madame Pomfrey. She issued a calming draught, and a dreamless sleep potion for both of them.

Ginny took Hermione up to Gryffindor tower, where they showered, and then Ginny made sure Hermione took her potion. She stayed with her until she was sure Hermione was asleep.

Ginny was suddenly so tired. She had meant to go back down and see if Bill needed her, but she couldn't face any more. Not tonight. Feeling cowardly, she took the potion, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

She didn't know Dumbledore had entered the dormitory, and stood over her as she slept. He had felt her grief deeply when she lost her parents and brothers many years ago. When Muriel had refused to take Ron and Ginny, Ginny herself had asked if she could go and live with the Potters. Having to tell her that they had been killed too, had sent Ginny over the edge. He remembered how she had lashed out at him in her grief.

When Ginny loved, she loved with all her heart. For a little girl of seven, her family was everything to her, and she included the Potters and Longbottoms in that, as well as Uncle Padfoot.

She appeared quite traumatised, which upset Ron and Neville as well. It was decided that Dumbledore would apply a mild memory charm on them. It would take away the memory of James, Lily, Harry and Sirius as close family friends. Instead, they would appear in their minds as tragic figures lost to the wizarding world on Halloween night.

It appeared that the memory charm had worked well. Ginny had witnessed Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, (who Ginny had never met, but only heard of as Moony) defeat Voldemort. Harry had mentioned his concern at seeing a young girl in the forest. Dumbledore assured him she was fine.

Dumbledore rushed to embrace the trio. Sirius and Remus accepted congratulations, but the trio left soon after. For where, Dumbledore had no idea. 

Dumbledore sighed as he watched a sleeping Ginny. Even with the potion, she tossed and turned. While every death was a tragedy, Dumbledore really felt for this young witch. She had already lost so much, and tonight she lost another three members of her family. How was she going to cope?

Meanwhile, Harry, Sirius and Remus were already on the way back to the United States. They were catching a Muggle aeroplane. They barely conversed. While they were waiting to board, they had drafted a letter, explaining all that had happened, every spell they had cast, every Death Eater they had recognised. They owled it off to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement just before they caught their plane.

They sat in first class. Remus was quiet, wishing he could stay in England. Although they had lived in the States for many years now, England would always be home to him.

Sirius was enjoying the free drinks that came with being in first class. He was alo keeping an unobtrusive eye on Harry.

Harry Potter sat staring out the window, yet not seeing the view. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Voldemort was gone. All of Harry's training and studies over the past years had proved fruitful. He now had the rest of his life ahead of him. He, and his remaining family, had survived. They could now move forward.

Harry's mind drifted back to the girl, no, young woman in the forest. Was she very brave, or very stupid, following him like that? He remembered her eyes, her deep brown eyes. He felt that he had seen them before. For that brief minute he hadn't felt alone, and that had comforted him in, until Padfoot and Moony had come barrelling past her. He wished he had stayed around the castle for a bit, to see her and maybe talk. But time was of the essence, and they had a plane to catch.

Wincing as he realised he was getting a headache, Harry leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He ran his hands over the scar on his forehead, knowing that it wouldn't be bothering him ever again.


	3. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sirius and Remus are returning to England for Remus's wedding to Tonks. Ginny is heading to her best friends engagement party. Read on...

Harry, Sirius and Remus were on a plane bound for England. They were in first class. Sirius was snoozing, Remus was looking through some paperwork and Harry was listening to music. A stewardess approached him.He took off his headphones.

“A drink, Sir?” she asked

Harry shook his head. “No. Thank you.”

“If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know. And I mean, anything,” she said with a wink.

Harry eyed her cleavage before she stood up. He was tempted, Merlin knew it had been awhile, but no. A few minutes of sexual release weren't worth the feelings of regret after. A quickie, or a one night stand didn't excite him anymore. He nodded to her and she left.

“What's wrong with you, Harry? She was hot!” muttered Sirius.

“I thought you were asleep,” said Harry, amused.

“So did she. You might not have noticed her tits, but I did. Why would you pass that up? A chance to become a member of the Mile-High Club with that? I'm worried about you, Pup!” sighed Sirius.

Harry shook his head. “It gets really old, really fast. A quick fuck, and then what. Nothing. Been there, done that. I want more. I want-hell, I don't know. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be telling me not to sleep around, or use women for my own sexual needs. Instead it's me making your hook ups breakfast the next morning. Some of those women were quite nice, too. If you just took the time-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard it all before from Moony. What's wrong with wanting to spread a little 'Sirius love' around. Why would I want to settle down with one woman?” asked Sirius, amused at the thought.

“My Mum and Dad were happy, and they were together since they were in school,” reminded Harry, softly.

Sirius nodded. Smiling sadly. “They were the lucky ones. Love like that doesn't come along very often. Especially that young. You know they used to argue and everything at school, then one day, Bam! They were together, and you could just tell by looking at them that it was going to be forever,” said Sirius.

“Well, that's what I want, too,” said Harry simply.

“You thought you had that with Sophie,” reminded Sirius.

Harry snapped his head back around. “DON'T mention her name. She betrayed me, telling my secrets and thoughts to the press. Merlin, she even told them about our sex life. Who does that?” he asked rhetorically.

“I know you're angry about that, and you have every right to be. I, for one, am glad that you haven't given up on love, despite what she did to you,” said Remus, joining in the conversation.

“Well, at least our dear friend Moony here has found love. Who would have thought it? Of all three of us, Moony is the first of us to get married. And to a younger witch, no less. You've done the Marauders proud, Moony. Let's have a toast,” said Sirius, beckoning over the stewardess who had just come on to Harry. 

He avoided her eyes as she gave them each a glass of champagne. “To Moony and Tonks and their upcoming wedding. Go forth and multiply, my friend,” said Sirius. “Cheers.”

Sirius, Remus and Harry clicked their glasses together. “Cheers,” they replied.

Harry caught the stewardess's eye again, and felt a twitch in his pants. It had been awhile. Maybe...

HGHGHG

Ginny Weasley had a good feeling about Tonks and Remus's engagement party that night. Tonks had promised her lots of young, good-looking Aurors would be there, either on duty or as guests. Apparantly, there were a couple of high profile wizards expected at the party. Ginny really didn't care. She wanted to go out and have a good time, and if all went well, get laid.

Ginny's career as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies had made her a high profile witch herself. She had made the team on her first try-out, and within the first year, due to an injury of another Chaser, had been given her chance in the main team. She had never looked back.

With her distinctive red hair and ferocious attitude, she was soon dubbed 'Wildcat Weasley' by the press. She gave the game her all. Not many people realised she had many reasons for wanting to be the best.

She was the main financial provider for Bill and Victoire, despite his living on a pension. She had paid Gringotts the house loan for Shell Cottage, and set up a trust fund for Vicki. She sent Bill a generous amount each month.

Hermione had surprised many, but not Ginny, by having twins. She'd had complications during the delivery, and was bed ridden for six months. Ginny had paid for a medi-witch to live with Hermione and the babies, Ronald Junior and Rose.

The twins were now four, and getting to be a handful. Hermione had continued her studies from home, and was planning to look for work when the twins turned five, and could start school. Ginny paid the rent on the flat where they lived, and had set up trust funds for the twins, too. Ginny stayed with them in the flat when the season was over, or if she needed a place to unwind.

Her mother lay in the long-term residents ward of Spell Damage in St Mungo's. She had been there for fifteen years. She lay in a room next to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Somedays she talked about the family as she last saw them, which broke Ginny's heart. Other times she would be angry and physically hurt herself, or others who attempted to help her. The healers had told Ginny there was no hope of a full recovery. Although Ginny didn't need to pay for the room and the care she received, she did pay extra to have fresh flowers in her room, and her favourite music played each night. 

So now, she had her finances all taken care of. Her family were provided for, and she was having a top season. She had promised herself that this year, the money was all for her. Endorsements, sponsers, bonuses, everything. Her calendar was the top selling calendar of the year, and she got profits from that. If they could win the Quidditch League again this year, her own financial freedom was secure. Then she could finally do what the hell she wanted. Buy a house of her own, travel, anything. For the first time ever, she was going to be selfish. Tonight was a good start.

Ginny checked her reflection in the mirror. She ran her hands nervously down and over her hips. The gold dress glittered, as did her three inch heels. She wore no bra and she turned side-ways to check if she was showing. A hint of breast was enough to tease, for now.

Her fiery red hair flowed loose down her back, in waves of red and gold. Her red lipstick stood out, as her face was pale, despite the light dusting of powder over her cheeks.

“Merlin, I wish I could tan,” muttered Ginny.

“And ruin that lovely English complexion? I don't think so dearie. But you do look nice. Oh dear, no bra!” tutted the enchanted mirror.

Ginny ignored the mirror's comments, and checked her relection again. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked the time. The party had started an hour ago. Ginny knew Tonks would be looking for her, and she didn't want to let her down. Tonks had become Ginny's best girl friend, something that was very precious to Ginny.

With a wink at the mirror, Ginny said “Don't wait up!” and Apparated away.


	4. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kitty meets Dick.

Harry scoured the party guests. There were the usual Ministry hangers on, and quite a lot of off duty Aurors here and there. It seems Tonks was quite popular in her department, a fact which didn't surprise Harry. He found Tonks to be fun and down to earth, and a damn good Auror. The fact that she chased after Moony had surprised both Harry and Sirius, but they both agreed she was good for him.

Harry had found that he felt quite at home in England, which surprised him. He, Sirius and Moony had lived in the United Stated for many years now, training and studying how to defeat Voldemort. They had travelled many places to destroy the Horcruxes he had made. Once word had got to them that Voldemort was aware that his Horcruxes were being destroyed, they immediately left for England. As they had thought, the last Horcrux was at Hogwarts, and once that was destroyed, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. After a very brief meeting with Dumbledore, they immediately returned to the States.

Harry's training with Sirius and Remus had set him up to become an Auror, but he preferred to work independently from the Ministry. He'd fielded job offers from many different areas, before deciding to freelance. 

Tonks was on a case when she came to the States, and decided to check in with her cousin while she was there. She immediately fell for Remus, who didn't know how to handle the attentions of this vivacious, fun witch. Remus was more of a loner than James and Sirius, due to his being a werewolf, and he'd never thought of marrying or settling down. He was happy to go out with Sirius and pick up an occassional bed partner to satisfy his natural urges.

Tonks wouldn't give up on him, though. Harry and Sirius thought it fun to watch Remus squirm as Tonks flirted with him, and made suggestive remarks to him. Remus kept himself aloof, which frustrated Tonks no end. It wasn't until her last night with them, when they all went out to dinner and a club, that Remus gave a hint of his feelings. Tonks was dancing with a man, who was copping a feel. Remus was sitting in a booth, getting moodier and moodier. At one stage, as the man cupped Tonks's ass, he even growled. Sirius finally told him to put up or shut up.

Remus got up, went to the dance floor, grabbed Tonks and they left. Next morning Tonks was making breakfast for them, wearing Remus's shirt from the night before, and was extremely cheerful. Remus seemed a bit embarrassed, but shrugged off the good natured teasing. Tonks ended up staying another couple of weeks, and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Remus so happy.

They had to make plans, as Tonks was soon recalled back to her job in England. Remus had been wanting to return to England for a long time, but was reluctant to leave Sirius and Harry. Harry was curious about life in England; he too seemed drawn to his homeland. Sirius wasn't overly concerned with where they lived, although he did feel a pang about returning to a home without James and Lily.

Once Sirius had found out that Peter had betrayed them all that night, he had raced to Godric's Hollow, but it was too late to save James and Lily. A traumatised Harry lay next to the body of his mother. Sirius's only thoughts had been to get him away. He had planned to take Harry to the Burrow, but after Remus arrived, and told him that all the Weasleys, except Bill and Charlie at Hogwarts, had been killed, he and Remus made plans to leave the country.

Harry had heard them talking and roused himself out of his traumatised state. “Ron and Ginny-they're dead? But- they're just kids. No, not Ginny, please Uncle Moony, not Ginny and Ron,” he sobbed. 

He cried in Sirius's arms as he held him through the Portkey. He finally fell asleep, deep in grief, as they checked into a motel. Hesitant, but thinking it was for his own good, Sirius performed a mild memory charm on him, so if he thought about the Weasley family, or the Longbottom family, they were just names that he read about, that were attacked on the same night as he lost his parents.

Once Harry was in bed and settled, Remus and Sirius allowed themselves to grieve the passing of their best friends. They couldn't believe all the Weasleys had been killed, and they left England before they knew any more details. Sirius couldn't believe little Ginny had been killed; he was especially fond of her.

Sirius and Remus had kept tabs on Bill and Charlie Weasley, pleased when they left Hogwarts and went on to get decent jobs. Both men were members of the new Order of the Phoenix, too. Sirius had planned to try and meet up with both men after the Final Battle, but again was saddened to hear of Charlie and Bill's wife, being killed. They left straight after the Battle, after speaking to Dumbledore briefly.

Harry's popularity in the wizarding world left Harry stunned. He had needed time to decompress after the Battle, dealing with the fact that he had killed Voldemort. He had seen so many kids his own age dead, or tortured and maimed. He didn't want the new found fame, and mistrusted strangers.

However time had healed, and as Harry's maturity increased, so did the many oppportunities it offered. Girls his own age, and women older than him, slipped him their phone numbers or made suggestive remarks to him. He took advantage of that. He found that he liked sex, liked the physical release it gave him. Women of all sizes, ages and colours, they all taught him different things.

He was not looking for a girlfriend, not feeling like he needed to be tied down. Why settle for one, when there were so many to choose from? He and Sirius would often go out, have a few drinks and end up back at their place with a couple of women. Sometimes they were witches, sometimes they were Muggles.

Then Harry met Sophie. She was so sweet, it made Harry feel so protective of her. She wouldn't sleep with him right away. Harry was intrigued. Of course now, he realised it was just the game she played. For the first time, Harry felt something that he thought might be love. That was until he came across her, four months later, revealing things about him to a reporter. He had felt a fury he had never known before, a deep sense of betrayal.

He had given the matter a lot of thought. He may have Obliviated the reporter from remembering everything Sophie had told her, and he got a lot of pleasure of Obliviating Sophie's memories of their last few months together, but she had given him something to think about. He realised what he wanted, more than anything, was a family of his own. There was no more indiscriminate fucking. He was looking for a witch; THE witch. 

As Harry looked around the room, he saw Sirius talking to a good looking witch, of a similar age to him. Sirius winked at him, and raised his glass in a mini salute. Harry chuckled, and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Harry, having fun?” asked a jubilant Remus, patting him on the back.

“Just checking things out at the moment, Remus,” smiled Harry, snagging a drink off a passing waiter. “Where's Mrs Moony-to-be?”

“Oh, she's talking to her best friend, who just arrived. They're in the bathroom, you know witches. When one goes, they all go. Any way, I'll introduce her to you when they come out,” said a slightly tipsy Remus.

“No worries. Hey, go easy, Remus, there's still the speeches to get through yet. You don't want to get too pissed, or Tonks will go spare at you,” said Harry.

“No, Tonks will be fine now that Kitty is here. She was worried she wasn't going to turn up. Kitty is going to be her bridesmaid, you know,” said Remus.

Someone called out to Remus, and he waved to the man. “I have to go, Harry. If you see Tonks or Kitty, send them over to me, will you?” he asked, walking away.

Harry shook his head, smiling. He'd never seen Remus so animated. He didn't even realise that Harry didn't know this witch named Kitty. He grimaced. A woman name Kitty? It may have been cute when she was a kid, but on a mature age woman, really? Oh well, hopefully he would see Tonks and be able to pass the message on.

Harry skirted the outside of the crowd. He went past groups of wizards and witches, hearing snippets of conversations.

“-goings on at the Ministry these days! I hear they want to pass legislation on-”

“-Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts. We're going up to Scotland to watch the first task. I heard last time it was dragons.”

“-have you seen that scandalous calender of Ginny Weasley's? Oh, my dear, in one picture she's practically naked. How does that do anything for Quidditch, I ask you? I'm just glad her mother isn't around to see how low her only daughter has fallen.”

“-heard that Harry Potter himself may be here tonight. His parents used to be close to Remus, of course, before they were killed. Quite a coup, if he does come. All the females here will be wetting their knickers, if they think they've got a chance with him.”

“-should be interesting, a Metamorphagus and a werewolf. God help us should they choose to breed!”

“Oh, Cynthia, you are awful,” cried another woman, laughing as she sipped her champagne.

Harry scowled, his anger building. These stupid people, here for the party and free drinks. He wondered how they came to be invited in the first place. He concentrated on the woman named Cynthia, who had made the comment about Remus and Tonks 'breeding'. She must have felt his stare, for she turned around. She found herself looking into hard eyes of burning emerald. With a cry, her glass smashed, emptying it's contents all over her dress. She gasped, and tried to clean herself off. When she looked back up, the man with the emerald eyes was gone.

Harry decided to cast a glamour, just to change the colour of his hair. This wasn't the crowd that he wanted 'Harry Potter', hero of the wizarding world, to be discovered. He just wanted to be incognito, and let Tonks and Remus take the spotlight tonight.

Harry wandered over to the bar. “Firewhiskey,” he ordered. It was going to be a long night. He turned around to watch the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Tonks, talking to a matronly lady, and wondered if that was the mysterious Kitty. He heard the bartender place his drink down, and he turned around to get it.

A delicate hand reached out and snagged the glass. “Firewhiskey?” she asked the bartender. 

He nodded, looking worriedly at Harry.

The woman, a beautiful young witch in a gold dress, brought the glass to her mouth, and downed it in one go. “Merlin, I needed that. It's going to be a long night. I'll be back.”

She quickly disappeared into the crowd, without even a glance at Harry. He looked back at the bar tender, who had poured Harry a new drink. He picked up the drink, and decided to go for a wander. The woman in the gold dress had him intrigued, so he decided to see if he could find her.

He spoke briefly to Tonks, who had introduced him to her co-worker Nancy, the matronly woman he had seen her talking to earlier. They exchanged pleasantries, before Nancy went to the buffet.

“I thought that may have been Kitty,” said Harry.

“Merlin, no. Kitty's around here someplace, although she's changed her hair colour. The press, you know. She got here late, and I really don't think she'll hang around. You'll meet her properly in the next couple of days. This really isn't her scene. Not mine either, but still, Mum wants to put on a bit of a show. These are more her friends than mine.The wedding will be a bit more low key, thank Merlin,” said Tonks.

Harry caught a flash of gold in the periphery of his eye. He turned, yet there was no sign of his mysterious lady.

Tonk's mother came up to her. “Nymphadora, please come and meet a friend of mine. Her name is Cynthia, she's married to Brian, my boss at St Mungo's. She's on a lot of the boards there herself, working for the various charities that the hospital supports. Come on, I'll introduce you,” said Andromeda Tonks, pulling her away from Harry.

Tonks made a face at Harry, who laughed and raised his glass to her. He wondered whether this Cynthia was the same snobby bitch Cynthia who was talking about Remus and Tonks earlier. Following Tonks in his vision determined that yes, it was.

His wandering gaze landed on Sirius, now talking with a young man who looked to be a similar age to Harry. With his silver white hair, he certainly stood out in the crowd. Sirius and him seemed to be in a serious conversation, before the young man left to go to the bar.

Another flash of gold, and he found himself back at the bar where he had first seen her.

“Has she been back?” he asked the same bar tender.

“Yes, a couple of minutes ago, Sir. Got the same drink. She went that way,” he indicated.

Harry wondered if that way was the way out. Certainly, there wasn't many people at this part of the room. He came to a flight of stairs with a sign pointing to the roof. Deciding he could do with some fresh air, he started to go up.

Ginny Weasley leaned against a pillar, taking a deep breath. The night had been a disappointment as far as hooking up went. Still, she was glad to see her friend Tonks so happy. She was quite surprised at the people who had been invited. She had cast a glamour as soon as she spied Rita Skeeter working the crowd, looking for fodder for her social colums in the paper. It wasn't her kind of party, nor, she thought, Tonks's. She hadn't met Remus yet, but Tonks was so happy, so that made him a good guy as far as Ginny was concerned.

Ginny had met Tonks when she was assigned to teach the fifth, sixth and seventh year students basic defensive tactics, aside from their usual DADA classes. Ginny had been a natural, and been determined to do well. Tonks had noticed that in Ginny, and a mentor/friendship had developed. They lost touch for a while as Tonks was busier than ever after the Final Battle, and Ginny was soon recruited to the Holyhead Harpies.

A few years later, Ginny had been the target of an obsessive Harpies fan, and had been stalked and threatened. Ginny had been offered a bodyguard, and had asked the Holyhead Harpies if she could have Tonks. Their friendship had picked right up, and as they were now equals, rather than a student/teacher relationship, they began to hang out. Ginny truly felt that Tonks was a good friend, and both had been there for each other, from bad days at work, to bad dates, to just having fun together, despite the age difference.

Ginny got closer to the edge of the roof. She looked at the twinkling lights down below, families safe and happy in their little homes. A feeling of loneliness surrounded her, and she tampered it down. Feeling sorry for herself got her nowhere. At least she got to get dressed up. Maybe she could leave and go to a club. She took another gulp of her Firewhiskey, glad she'd asked for a double.

“Hello,” said a silky voice.

Ginny stilled, but didn't turn around. She fingered her wand, keeping it close.

“It's been a while, Ginevra.”

“Why are you here?” she asked, still keeping her back to him.

“Here with you on the roof, or here at the party?” he asked, amused.

“Both. Either,” said Ginny.

“Well, I was invited to the party because Tonks is family. She's my cousin. Our mothers are sisters. I'm here on the roof with you because, well...”

Ginny turned around. “Because...?”

“You look beautiful tonight, Ginevra. Interesting hair.”

“Don't call me that. You sound like your father when you call me that,” snapped Ginny.

He looked taken aback. “My apologies, Ginny. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do.”

Ginny sighed, and took another gulp of her drink. “I know, Draco.”

Draco took a couple of steps closer. “You don't look like you're having a good time.”

Ginny shrugged. “Not really my kind of party, but I'd do anything for Tonks. She's my best friend.”

Draco came closer still. “We could leave if you want. I'll take you anywhere you want to go.”

Ginny was tempted, but she didn't want to give Draco any false hope. “Thanks, but I'm fine. I just need another couple of minutes then I'm heading back down there. The speeches should be starting soon.”

Ginny went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. “If you change your mind, come and find me. In the meantime, maybe you should talk to Tonks. Make sure she's really aware of what she's doing,” said Draco.

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, trying to pull her arm free.

“He's a werewolf, for Merlin's sake,” said Draco.

“She knows that. It's not his fault; he was bitten by Greyback when he was a young boy. Tonks knows all about Remus, and I've never seen her so happy. I'm sure it's something that they have talked about, and I don't see that it's any of your business, or mine.”

“Just looking out for my family,” said Draco, silkily. His face was so close to hers now, and all she had to do was lean in, and their lips would meet. She could feel the lust in the air. But the thought of intimacy with a Malfoy was like a bucket of cold water thrown over her.

Lucius Malfoy had caused her to be possessed by Tom Riddle, using a diary. He thought he had given it to Neville, but as they had just traded bags, it ended up in Ginny's bag. She had petrified students, and set a basililsk loose on the school. Luckily Dumbledore had finally realised what had happened, and saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Lucius's sneering, pure-blood attitude had filled her with loathing. She had never truly hated someone before. Tom Riddle was merely a memory preserved in the diary, and while she hated Death Eaters for the loss of her family, they were nameless entities. But she truly hated Lucius Malfoy, and while Draco and his mother had distanced themselves from his father, the similarities in Draco and Lucius's looks were too much for her.

“I should go,” said Ginny, again trying to pull free.

“I mean it. If you want to get out of here, just say the word. I'll take you...wherever you want to go.”

The pause was deliberate. Ginny felt a throbbing between her legs.

“Am I interupting?”

Draco let her go, and she turned to see a man, casually leaning against the same pillar she leaned on earlier.

Ginny went over to him. “No, you're right on time.”

She put her hands around his neck and brought his face to hers and kissed him.

Harry was slightly shocked, in a good way. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed her back. She tasted of Firewhiskey, and smelt of heavenly flowers.

She pulled apart. “I'll see you downstairs, darling,”she said to Harry. She turned to Draco. Goodnight, Draco.”

She left the two men, making her way gracefully to the stairs. Both men watched her go. Harry swung back to look at the man she had called Draco.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Draco demanded.

“The werewolf, as you called him, is my family. If you have any concerns, I suggest you man up and face Remus and Tonks to discuss them. Don't go spreading your prejudice bullshit around, there's enough of it here tonight as it is,” said the stranger, harshly.

Draco held up his arms. “Hey, I'm just worried for my cousin, that's all.”

“How touching. We're all going to be one happy family,” said Harry, turning as if to walk away. “Oh, and stay away from my witch.”

“Your witch? Oy, you didn't tell me who you are?” yelled Draco, as Harry was about to leave.

“You can call me darling, too,” smirked Harry.

“Motherfu-” was the last thing Harry heard from the silver haired man called Draco.

Harry went downstairs, and tried to find the witch. Tonks and Remus caught up with him. 

“Harry, you missed the speeches. Where have you been?”

“Oh, sorry guys, just meeting some members of your family, and some of your other guests,” said Harry.

“It's okay. Look, the party is breaking up, thank Merlin. I didn't know Mum knew so many stuffed shirts. Bunch of snobs if you ask me. A group of Aurors that I work with are going out to a club, and asked if we wanted to join them, Remus and I are going to pass, but I think Sirius is keen. He's met someone,” said Tonks, with a nudge.

Remus laughed. “Are you trying to marry us all off, love?”

Tonks gave him a lingering kiss. “Well, there's not too many prospects here for Harry. He might have more luck at the club.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, that's okay. I've found someone I want to talk to, then I think I'll go back to the hotel.”

“Alone?” asked Tonks, slyly.

“Alone,” confirmed Harry.

“All righty then, I guess we'll see you in the morning,” said Tonks. Remus waved goodbye to Harry as they walked off.

Harry walked to the bar. The same bartender greeted him again. “Your witch was here again. Another Firewhiskey. She just went to the cloakroom. I think she's planning on leaving,” he said.

Harry tossed back another Firewhiskey, feeling it burn all the way down. “Thank you, my friend.”

He tossed the man some money, including a generous tip.

He found the cloakroom, and waited for several seconds. He assumed an elf would be waiting to retrieve the cloaks when you gave them a token. When one didn't appear, he hopped the counter and went in the back. He heard voices.

“-so sorry Miss. I don't know where you cloak is being. Twinky is a very bad elf, to lose a witches cloak. Bad Twinky, very bad Twinky!” Slam, slam.

“Twinky, stop it, it's fine. Please, you must stop.”

Harry grinned. It was her.

He heard the sound like a door-bell chiming. “Oh no, Twinky is needed in the main kitchen.”

“Go Twinky, I'll have a quick look, then I'll go. Go!”

Harry heard the pop of an elf's apparition.

He heard her mumble under her breath, and took a step toward her. He saw her pale skin, and delighted in the freckles he saw covering every inch of her exposed back. She was petite, yet there was no doubting her strength. Her frame was athletic, yet still feminine. Harry wondered if she was an Auror, like Tonks.

Her fragrance filled the room, and Harry breathed it in. He could also smell the heat coming off her, and it stirred his sex. He wanted to touch her, to find out if her skin was as silky smooth as he imagined. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelt. His body hardened at the thought.

He came right up behind her. She froze, aware she was no longer alone.

“Leaving already?” he asked.

She turned around to face him. “At least I heard the speeches,” she said with a cheeky grin.

He smiled back. “I was up on the roof with your friend.”

“Draco,” she acknowledged.

“Your...friend?” asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged. “That's one word for it, I guess.”

“Your...lover?” asked Harry.

“No! Never!” exclaimed Ginny.

“Never?” asked Harry, curiously.

“Long story,” said Ginny.

“I've got all night,” said Harry seductively.

“There's lots of other things we can do all night besides talk about Draco Malfoy, isn't there?” asked Ginny, huskily.

Harry's eyes darkened, as he stepped as close to Ginny as he could get. He placed his hands low on her hips. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I can think of a couple of things.”

Ginny licked his ear, then quickly groaned as his mouth took posession of hers. Their tongues clashed, as they both fought for dominance. Harry won, moving his hands up to frame her face. She then used her hands to cup his ass, grinding against him. She could feel him through his pants, and she wanted more.

Their mouths and tongues were in sync. Ginny didn't think she'd ever been kissed like that before. Her hands came up his abdomen and to his chest. She could feel his muscled chest through the shirt. Her fingers brushed where his nipples were taut, and she raked her nails over them, making him groan. This was just what she needed tonight.

He moved his hands from her face to her shoulders, ripping her dress to move it off her shoulders, exposing her braless breasts. He growled in appreciation, caressing one with his hand, while leaning down to take one nipple into his mouth.

Ginny moaned, arching her back into him. She couldn't get close enough. She clung to his broad shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Merlin, she'd kill for a bed right about now. 

She ran her hands through his thick dark hair. His mouth was plundering her chest, while his hands were wandering down, looking for the bottom of her dress. Her hands wandered down too, finding an impressive bulge in his pants. She rubbed her hand against it.

“Careful, we don't want this over too soon, do we?” he growled in her ear.

Ginny turned her head to kiss him again. She rubbed her body against him, and he found the bottom of her dress, and slid his hands under and upward. He found her centre with his fingers, feeling the heat coming off her, and relishing the wetness on his fingers. She hissed in ecstasy, clashing their tongues together in a rhythm that matched Harry's fingers.

“I'm close,” she said. Harry increased the pressure, and nibbled his way down her neck. Ginny gasped, not wanting this feeling to end.

A couple of female voices were close by. Ginny tried to drown them out, but she recognised Rita Skeeter's acid tones. She stiffened, as she heard her name mentioned.

“-going already, Rita? Got everything you need?”

“Yes, thanks Cynthia, although I didn't get a chance to talk with Ginny Weasley. I don't even know if she turned up. Isn't she a member of the wedding party?” asked Rita, smoothly.

“Yes, I believe so,” said Cynthia.

“Well, she probably turned up and is drunk somewhere. Or who knows, she could have left with any Tom, Dick or Harry. You know what they say about those Harpies, and of course, Ginny has had no maternal guidance growing up,” said Rita.

Ginny froze. Rita Skeeter had had it in for Ginny since she joined the Holyhead Harpies. She interviewed Ginny, trying to make a story about Ginny's tragic family background. But Ginny didn't want to talk about that, especially to the press. Rita hadn't printed a positive story about her since. 

“Come on, baby, come for me,” purred Harry, in Ginny's ear.

Ginny let herself go. She desperately needed the release, She grabbed onto Harry's shoulders, as he worked her over, bringing her to her full release. Their tongues danced again, as he brought Ginny back down.

The witches were still talking, and Harry was aware that their words were affecting Ginny.

“-where is the bloody house elves? I need to get my cloak,” snapped Rita.

“Come back and have another drink. I'll tell you all about the guest list for the Orphanage Fundraiser I'm hosting next month. We are hoping to get Harry Potter himself at the event,” said Cynthia.

“Well, that will be quite a coup for you, Cynthia. Of course, if any one can do it, you will,” said Rita.

Their voices drifted away. Ginny drew a breath and pulled apart from Harry. She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing it down. Harry put his hands on her hips, drawing her back close to him.  
He loved her scent, and he breathed it in. The room smelt of her flowery fragrance, and sex.

“You okay?” he asked, kissing her forehead.

Ginny allowed herself a moment of weakness, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You know who they're talking about, that Jenny girl?” he asked, running his hands over her hair.

Ginny nodded, her eyes closed. Damn Rita for killing her mood.

“So, does she? Go out with every Tom, Dick and Harry?” he teased.

Ginny froze, and Harry noted it straight away. He pulled back to look down into her pale face, making her chocolate brown eyes look huge.

“She would never go out with anyone named Tom. Never! And Harry, well, that makes me, I mean her, think of Harry Potter, and it's not like that will ever happen,” Ginny said quietly.

“You know, we never exchanged names,” said Harry, running his hands over her hips again.

“You can call me Kitty,” said Ginny, thinking suddenly. It was a nickname that Tonks had given her.

“Well, you can call me Dick,” said Harry, deciding to keep his identity a secret. He was quite shocked, that this was the Kitty who was Tonks's best friend. 

A sudden pop announced the return of Twinky. Her eyes looked big as she took in Harry and Ginny clutching each other. She soon surmised what they had been doing.

“Misses and Mister shouldn't be in here. Twinky will be in big trouble. Please, you should go. Twinky must get Miss Skeeters cloak for her, and it is right behind you, Sir,” said Twinky, addressing Harry.

Harry reluctantly let Ginny/Kitty go. He reached back and pulled out an expensive cloak. He turned back to hand it to Twinky, and was surprised to find Ginny/Kitty had gone.

“She left?” he asked Twinky.

The elf nodded, taking the cloak from him.

“Thank you, Sir. Now you must go, like Miss. Please, Sir!” begged Twinky.

“Okay, Twinky, I'm going,” said Harry, heading for the door. He was determined to find Kitty. They had unfinished business.

Rita was waiting outside, when Harry left the cloak room. She gave him a rude look.

“Really, how long must I wait for my cloak? That house elf is hopeless. Go and tell her to hurry, will you?” she snapped at Harry.

“She was called to the kitchen. Have some patience,” snapped back Harry, walking past her.

“Well, really! How rude. Must be one of Nymphadora's friends,” said Rita to herself.

She turned back to the cloakroom as Twinky came out, and handed her the cloak. She snatched it from the elf. She was pleased with all the information she had gained from tonights party. Plenty for her weekly column. She smiled briefly, then frowned. If only she had managed to get a hold of Ginny Weasley; she was someone the public liked reading about. However, Harry Potter was the one she had really wanted to talk to. To get an exclusive interview with him may just get her the front page of the Daily Prophet.

She saw the rude young man that had just walked past her. He scowled at her as their eyes met. She didn't spare him another thought, as she wrapped the cloak around her and left the party.


	5. A lovely day for Quidditch

Harry inhaled the wonderful fresh air. It was a good day for Quidditch. As Quadpot was the preferred sport in the States, he was really looking forward to the match today. It was the Holyhead Harpies against Puddlemere United. Tonks had given him the tickets; she had got them from Kitty, she explained. When Harry asked if Kitty would be at the match, Tonks had laughed and assured him that Kitty would definitely be there.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius had planned to attend the match, but Tonks was still on active duty and had been called in to the Ministry on a case. Remus was feeling a bit under the weather, so he had decided to stay home. 

Harry and Sirius had spent Monday morning after the engagement party at Gringott's. Sirius was Head of the House of Black, and Harry was the same for the House of Potter. Both men had many things to discuss with the goblins at Gringotts; papers to sign, portfolios to look over, property to inspect. Sirius had decided to check out some of his property today. Harry was going to check his out the next day.

Harry settled back, nodding and smiling to people who were sitting near him. He looked at the programme. Both teams were vying for the Championship, so it promised to be a good game.

He smiled at the sight of a family sitting quite close to him. The man had red hair and scars on his face. The woman had brown bushy hair, which the wind was frequently blowing around her face. With them were three children, a blonde girl and red haired twins, a girl and a boy. They all wore Harpy jerseys, with 'Weasley' on the back

Harry couldn't help watching the little family. He thought this was a great way to spend the day as a family. He had missed flying, and couldn't wait to find somewhere with big open spaces that he could really let loose and go for a fly. He imagined taking a child, his child for a fly. It was one of his dreams, whenever he imagined his family.

“Where's Auntie Gin, Mummy?” asked the red haired girl. Harry thought she was so cute, with her long hair in braids. She wore a Harpies cap as well as the jersey.

“She'll be along soon. You'll have to listen, Rosie, and when they call out Auntie Gin's name, give her a big cheer, so she'll know we're here,” said the man with scarred face.

“Okay, Uncle Bill,” said Rosie. She twirled around, getting closer to Harry. Twirling and twirling, she stumbled over Harry's feet. She fell over. Harry leaned down to help her up.

“Are you okay?” he asked her kindly.

She looked up with big brown eyes, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He had seen those eyes before, but where? She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

“Did you hurt my sister?”

Harry turned to the other little red haired child, a boy. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Harry.

Harry felt a sudden sense of de javu. His mind imagined a little girl with red hair, riding around on the back of a black dog. Padfoot, Harry realised with a shock. He shook his head and looked down at the little boy.

“No, she fell. I was helping her up,” explained Harry.

“Ronnie, Rosie, come over here and stop bothering the man. I'm so sorry,” apologised Hermione, beckoning the two children over. The older girl was reading the programme, and just threw the younger two a contemptuous look.

Harry chuckled. “It's fine. They-”

“Mummy, here they come,” called Ronnie, pointing. He and Rosie ran to the railing, as the Harpy players began to fly around the pitch.

Harry saw one of the players break away, and head up to where he was sitting. She flew with such grace, it made Harry want to get out there and fly with her. She flew up close to the children, leaned over and gave them a high five. She waved to the blonde girl, and to the man and woman. She then turned, and for some reason her eyes met Harry's. They held for an instant, then she flew back towards her teammates.

“Aaaand let's hear it for Ginny “Wildcat' Weeeaaaasssssllllleeeeyyyyy!” cried the announcer.

Harry looked around as the Harpy fans went crazy. This Harpy was obviously very popular, he realised. He had a feeling that he had heard the name somewhere else, but couldn't think where. He settled back to watch; already the game was interesting. He found someone standing close to him, and he looked down.

“Dat's my Auntie,” said Ronnie, leaning against Harry's knee. “She da best Harpy ever,” he said.

“Do you know what position she plays?” asked Harry, enjoying the little boys company.

Ronnie nodded. “Chaser.”

“And do you think they'll win today?” he asked.

“Hope so. Auntie Gin gets weally mad when dey lose. Dats why dey call her Wildcat. “Cept Auntie Tonks, she calls her K-”

“Ronnie Weasley, come over here now. I really am sorry, he's just really proud of his Auntie,” smiled Hermione.

“It's fine, really. I'm a bit of touch with Quidditch, so I came today with no knowledge of the players or anything. At least now, I know that number seven is Auntie Gin,” he chuckled. “I'm Harry, by the way.”

“Well, it should be a good, close game,” said the man with the scarred face, smiling at Harry. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm Bill. Come on, Ron, come over here.”

Harry waved goodbye to Ronnie, and sat back to watch the match. He was also pleased that neither Bill nor the woman had shown any further interest when he gave his name. He may be Harry Potter, but to them, he was Harry Anybody. Harry found he liked that.

It was the good close match that Bill had predicted. Harry was caught up in the excitement of the crowd. Both teams were at the top of their game. The Keepers were saving everything, the Chasers were pulling out all their tricks, and the Beaters had their hands full. All eyes were constantly on the Seekers, as they knew catching the Snitch was definitely going to determine the winner of today's match.

Harry was mesmerised by watching Ginny fly. She had no fear, and she played as though this match was everything. She really gave it her all, and he admired her for that. She had thrown twelve goals and had assisted with at least five others. Harry found that he was unable to keep his eyes off her. She was poetry in motion.

Finally, the crowd surged to its feet. The Snitch had been spotted. The score was two hundred and twenty to two hundred. The crowd yelled as both Seekers chased the elusive Snitch. As Ginny slammed home her thirteenth goal, the Harpies Seeker closed her hand over the Snitch. The Harpies had won!

Harry found himself cheering with the crowd. Even the Puddlemere fans had applauded, as it had been one of the great games. The players in the middle were congratulating each other. Harry kept his eyes on Ginny Weasley. He saw her glance up to where he was sitting. She raised her hand and pumped her fist, waving. Although it felt like she was waving to him, Harry soon realised she was waving to the children. Even the blonde haired girl was jumping up and down in excitement.

Half an hour later, and the fans were only starting to leave. All the players from both sides had done a lap around the pitch, waving to their fans. Fans were talking of their Championship hopes, and making plans for the next match. Both sides now had a month off, before they played their next match.

Harry noticed Bill and his family packing up. He felt an unexplicable pang that he wouldn't see them again. Bill noticed him looking, and he smiled at Harry.

“Pretty exciting, huh? Hope the Harpies can go all the way. Anyway, it was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you and your family, too,” said Harry. “You and your wife have some great kids.”

The woman spluttered. “What-oh, no, we're not, I'm not, oh, goodness me no. He's my brother-in-law. Well, kind of,” she said. “I'm Hermione.”

“My wife and Hermione's partner, my brother, were killed in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. We like to get our kids together as often as we can, it's all the family we have. And family is everything,” said Bill, softly.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,” said Harry gently.

Both Hermione and Bill nodded. The blonde haired girl spoke to him for the first time.

“Plus we have Auntie Ginny. She's the best, isn't she Dad?”

“She sure is, Vicki,” smiled Bill.

“Bye Mister. Maybe we see you when da Harpies play next time,” said Ron. Rose, standing next to Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

“Bye Ron, bye Rose,” said Harry, waving to them.

Harry sat back and watched them leave. He stayed there, quite content to watch as they started to pull the stadium down. He felt that he had had a good day. He had met some nice people, and they hadn't cared if he was Harry Potter or not. The kids were great, he thought with a smile.

As he made his way home, again he wondered where he had heard the name Ginny Weasley before todays game. And as he got dressed to go out with Tonk, Remus and Sirius for dinner, he realised that Kitty hadn't turned up to watch the game.

@@@@@@

“Okay, so we need to plan the Stag night,” said Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

“Nothing too crazy, Padfoot,” reminded Remus.

“Come on Moony, we have to send you off in style,” snickered Sirius. “Tonks, where are the 'Gentlemens clubs' around here?”

Tonks snorted. “Gentlemens Clubs? For you lot? Good one, Sirius,” she smirked, winking at Harry.  
“More like, drinks at the Three Broomsticks while you ogle Rosie's tits for the hundredth time.”

Harry laughed. Sirius had talked to him about Rosmerta, proprietess of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Apparantly she had been Sirius's first crush, and she'd always had a soft spot for the Marauders. Harry was always keen to meet someone who knew his parents.

“That suits me fine, Paddy,” said Remus.

“Well, what about young Harry here? Doesn't he desereve to see the best of London's lovely ladies. He won't find that in Scotland,” said Sirius.

“You're just worried that Rosie will take one look at young Harry here, and ditch you for him. God knows, any witch would,” teased Tonks.

“Ah, young Harry here has sworn off, what was it Harry, indiscriminate fucking? He's looking for The One,” said Sirius.

All eyes were on Harry. “What's wrong with that?” he asked defensively.

“Nothing, love. Good for you. Now, if only some people would do the same, we can all settle down together,” said Tonks, leaving everyone in no doubt who she meant by 'some people'.

“I am in no hurry to settle down. No, I'll be happy to play with your kids when I come and visit you every now and then, before I head off to travel the world,” boasted Sirius.

Remus and Harry exchanged a look. Harry felt that it sounded like a lonely life. He knew what sort of life he wanted, and it wasn't the same as Sirius's vision.

“What about the Bachelorette party, Tonks?” asked Harry, changing the subject.

“Oh, Kitty's taking care of that. She knows what I like. Dinner, dancing, and yes, Remus, we will be having strippers,” said Tonks.

Remus shrugged good naturedly. Harry grinned at him, then turned back to Tonks, to get more information about Kitty.

“So, who will be going to your party?” he asked.

“Hmm, not many. I don't have a lot of close girlfriends. A couple of the other female Aurors will be there, unless they get called in. Um, Kitty and 'Mione. Maybe Luna, if she's in the country. But she's more Kitty's friend than mine, not that I mind her coming. Luna's good fun. When her and Kitty get going, well, good times are sure to follow,” smiled Tonks.

“Did you meet her at the engagement party?” Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded. When Tonks said nothing, Harry realised that Kitty hadn't told Tonks about any encounter she had had at the party.

“Yeah, I met her. We didn't get to do much talking though,” he said.

He remembered her smell, as he got her off. She'd been so wet. He wished he'd had more time with her. He recognised her passion, and there was so much more he wanted to do with her. So much for indiscriminate fucking, he thought with a sexy smile. Still, he would also like to talk to her. There was something about her.He felt that same stirring in his pants

“She was talking to the same young man you were talking to Sirius. Thin, well dressed, blonde, almost white hair. Quite arrogant, actually,” said Harry, adjusting his seat to allow for the bulge in his pants as he thought about Kitty.

Tonks and Sirius looked at each other, then turned to Harry. “Draco,” they said, simultaneously.

“That's it. Draco Malfoy. Related to Lucius, although he and his mother left him when Voldemort returned, correct?” asked Harry, his memory dredging up facts about Lucius.

Tonks nodded. “Yeah. They stayed with Mum and Dad for awhile. Lucius never would have thought they'd lower themselves to live with them. Mum and Aunt Cissy are still pretty close. Draco's all right, I suppose. Arrogant, definitely! Did you say he was sniffing around Kitty?” asked Tonks.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I thought for a minute she was going to go off with him. She mentioned Lucius, actually. I can't remember what he called her, but she snapped at him and said he reminded her of his father. That shook him up a bit, I think.”

Tonks laughed. “Kitty would never go off with Draco. No matter how much she wanted to get laid that night. No way, never gonna happen. Harry here would have a better chance with Kitty than Draco ever would.”

Harry took a gulp of his drink. Well, he had got somewhere with Kitty. He just wanted more. His gaze swung to Sirius, who was watching him thoughtfully. When Sirius winked at him, Harry had a sudden thought that Sirius knew he had gotten somewhere with Kitty.

Remus changed the subject. “So what are the rest of the wedding plans?” he asked Tonks.

“Okay, so Bachelerette party and stag party Friday night. Recovery Saturday,” she snickered.

“Final fittings for your suits on Wednesday, then meet me at the Ministry on Saturday. Mum's taken care of the flowers. Some guy named Neville is in charge of that, and Mum's hired a new young photographer named Colin to take photos. Then it's back to Grimmauld Place for the reception. The young bird who works at the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah, does outside catering, so she's putting on a spread for us,” said Tonks.

“Are you sure you want to get married at the Ministry?” asked Remus.

Tonks shrugged. “I'm not one for church weddings,” she said.

“Why not get married and have the reception at Grimmauld Place?” asked Sirius. “We can put a few things up, make it look good for a wedding.”

Tonks sighed. “Kitty said the same thing. I don't know. Last time I was there, it gave me the creeps. No offense, Sirius. Look, I'm off to the Ladies, be back soon.”

Sirius shrugged as she walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. Harry also got up. “Think I'll go stretch my legs. My shout for drinks on the way back, yeah?” he asked.

Sirius nodded, but Remus shook his head. “No, thanks Harry, and none for Tonks, she's on duty tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and walked off.

Remus turned to Sirius. “It's going to be so strange going to Grimmauld Place. Did you go the other day, when you were out checking out your properties?”

Sirius shook his head. “I couldn't go. I meant to, but then I remembered the last time we were there. I mean all of us- Weasleys, Longbottoms, Lily, J-James. I just couldn't do it, Moony.”

Remus placed his hand on Sirius's forearm. “I know. Maybe if we went together? Do you think Harry will have any memory of the place. He was there often enough, particularly the last six months or so,” asked Remus.

“Merlin, I hope not. That last day, when he was there playing with the other kids, I'd never seen him so happy. He loved those kids like siblings. He should have had brothers and sisters. In fact, I'm pretty sure Lil was pregnant when she...” Sirius couldn't go on.

Remus drew in a sharp breath. “Merlin, I had no idea. I was away for my 'time of the month',” he said, trying to cheer Sirius up.

Sirius was lost in his memories, and he didn't even hear what Remus had said. “Being back here brings it all back to me. I can see the kids playing upstairs; Harry was being protective of Ginny, like always. Snape came and was being his usual happy self. Molly went to check on the rest of her family. I can still see Frank and Alice, and James and Lily making plans to go to the Ministry, when sweet little Ginny brought Harry downstairs, saying he was sick. Frank and Alice then went alone. Gids and Fabian went to check on what was taking Molly so long, and James and Lily left to take little Harry home. Then BAM!”

Sirius banged his fist on the table, making Remus jump.

“Within the next hour, they were all gone. All the Weasleys, including Gideon and Fabian. Molly, Frank and Alice tortured, with no possible recovery. James and Lily...Merlin, not a day goes by that I don't miss them, Moony,” said Sirius shakily.

“I know, Padfoot. You got Harry out of there, James and Lily would thank you for that, at least,” said Remus.

“He wants a family, Moony. I get that, I really do. I'm not enough for him,” said Sirius, sadly.

“No, it's not that at all. We've always told him how close James and Lily were, how much in love they were. Now he's fulfilled the prophecy, he's actually got a future to look forward to. You'll always be important to him, Padfoot. You're the closest thing he's got to a father,” said Remus.

“I could have killed that bitch Sophie for hurting him like she did,” said Sirius, viciously.

Remus sighed. “I know. If there is one thing that Harry won't stand for, it's betrayal. He wasn't really in love with her, you know that. She just played him better, that's all. Somewhere out there is the perfect woman for our Harry,” said Remus.

“She's going to have to be pretty damn special,” growled Sirius, tossing back the last of his Firewhiskey.

“Looks like I'm just in time,” said Harry, putting down a glass of lager, and a glass of Firewhiskey, which he slid over to Sirius.

Sirius stood up and pulled his cloak over himself. “Sorry Harry, I think I've had enough tonight. There's some place I need to be. I'll see you in the morning.”

Harry watched as he walked away. He turned to Remus, who was watching Sirius depart too.

“What's up with him?” asked Harry to Remus.

Remus looked at Harry and sighed. “It's hard for him, being here. He and James were as close as brothers. Even after all this time, it's still painful for him to be home, where everything reminds him of James and Lily. I don't know what he would have done, if he didn't have you to look after, and deal with the prophecy. You gave him a reason to go on, Harry,” said Remus.

Tonks re-joined them and drank Sirius's Firewhiskey. “What did I miss?” she asked.

Harry was thinking of Sirius. Remus shrugged. “Just reminiscing. Are we ready to go?”

Tonks nodded. “Yep, let's go.”

The three got to their feet, and made their way out of the pub. They Apparated to their hotel. Harry was deep in thought, so he wasn't listening to Remus and Tonks talking. He completely missed hearing Tonks explaining she had dinner plans with Kitty the next night. He roused himself out of his thoughts when he heard Remus say-

“-right, Harry?”

“Uh, sorry Moony, I was a million miles away. What did you say?”

“Tonks is busy tomorrow night, and I said it will be no problems, we'll find something to do, right Harry?” said Remus.

“Actually I have a favour, Moony,” said Harry.

“I'm off to bed. Night Harry,” yawned Tonks.

“Night Tonks,” said Harry.

“So, what's this favour?” asked Remus.

“Will you take me to Godric's Hollow?” asked Harry, quietly.

 

At that very moment, Sirius was moving through the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. He quickly found the grave sites he needed. Kneeling down, with hands placed on both of the memorials, he lay down his head and wept for his fallen friends.


	6. Kitty and Dick meet Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Hens night and the Stag night.

Harry, Sirius and Remus were sitting in their hotel room. They had a communal lounge, from which three bedrooms were connected to. Despite the urgings from Sirius to really make a night of it, they were actually going to Hogsmeade. They planned to meet Hagrid and Kingsley Shacklebolt there, and have a few drinks and reminisce.

Tonks came out of Remus's bedroom, dressed ready for her night. Although she was technically still living at home till the wedding, she had stayed every night with Remus.

Remus stared at Tonks. She was wearing a tight black short dress. Her hair was jet black with blue and purple tips. She had on knee high boots, with fishnet tights.

“Tonks, you can't wear that! Aren't you going out to dinner first?” asked Remus.

Tonks came over to him and sat in his lap. “Don't you like what I'm wearing?” she purred in his ear.

“Too damn much,” he growled, kissing her hungrily.

Tonks laughed and stood up. With a flick of her wand, the dress lengthened to knee high length. “This should see me through dinner. The other is for the dancing. I get hot and sweaty when I dance,” she said.

Remus stood up and pulled her close. “I can make you hot and sweaty,” he smirked.

“Ooh promises, promises. I'll make sure of that when I get back,” she said, kissing him again.

Sirius and Harry exchanged amused looks. Harry envied the relationship they had. He had never seen Remus be so demonstrative with his feelings. He was usually so reserved. Tonks had brought the passion out in him. That was what Harry wanted.

“I should go, Kitty will be wondering where I am,” said Tonks. 

At the sound of Kitty's name, Harry's head shot up. “So, where exactly are you witches going tonight?” he asked.

“Why would you want to know?” asked Tonks, narrowing her eyes at him.

“You know where we're going,” defended Harry.

“You're not going to come and crash our party, are you?” asked Tonks to Remus.

“No, love, I want you to go and have fun for the last time. I mean, the last time as a single woman,” corrected Remus, grinning.

Harry and Sirius snickered. Tonks leaned over to pick up her purse, and gave Harry a good look down her top. He blushed and looked away.

Tonks threw him a cheeky grin. “I'll see you boys later,” she said, waltzing away from them as there was a knock on the door.

Tonks opened it, calling out to the others, “It's okay, it's just Kitty, come to see where I am. Bye now,” she called.

As she pulled the door closed, Harry heard a familiar voice say, “Tonks, what did you do to your dress?”

 

Tonks and Ginny stumbled back into the hotel room just after one in the morning. They were half pissed, and very giggly.

“Aw, you didn't have to see me home, Kitten,” drawled Tonks. “You should have stayed at the club. That stripper dude was totally into you.”

“Which one?” asked Ginny, her arms around Tonks's waist. She wasn't sure if she was supporting Tonks, or Tonks was holding her up. Now they had got some fresh air, her head was spinning a bit.

“You know, the one dressed like an Auror. The big guy. Wonder if he's got a big-”

“Uh, Tonks, that WAS an Auror. It was your boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. You didn't come on to him, or anything did you?” laughed Ginny.

“Does asking him for a lap dance count?” asked Tonks, looking at Ginny.

They stopped moving, and looked at each other. “Yes!” they said, together, then broke up laughing.

“You're my best friend, Kitten,” said Tonks, swaying and grabbing Ginny's hands. She swang them as if they were children. “Even if I hate your gorgeous red hair, and your amazing figure,” she said.

“Tonks, you silly bitch, you can have hair the same colour, you're a bloody Meta-meta-um, oh yeah, metamor-thingy,” laughed Ginny.

“Oh yeah,” said Tonks, dreamily.

She thought for a moment, then changed her hair colour. Ginny and her now looked like sisters.

“Now you're hot stuff like me,” preened Ginny, then giggled like crazy.

“Now, I want to have your hair,” said Ginny.

Tonks shut her eyes, and her hair transformed back into what it was when she went out. Ginny wobbily waved her wand over her hair, and it quickly changed to the same as Tonks.

“Gin, I'm getting married, can you believe it,” said Tonks, leaning her forehead against Ginny's.

“I know! I really hope I get to meet him before the wedding, you know,” giggled Ginny.

“Merlin, I can't believe you haven't met him yet. Wait! Remus! Remus Lupin get that cute butt out here,” yelled Tonks, swaying again.

“They might not be back yet. They might still be perving on Rosemerta, or they could be asleep,” said Ginny, putting two fingers to her lips. “Ssshhhhhh.”

Tonks copied her and nodded. “Ssshhh. No wait, he promised me hot sweaty sex when I got home.”

“Lucky you,” giggled Ginny.

Tonks had been heading to Remus's bedroom door, but came back to Ginny. “Aw, we'll find a man for you, Kitten. Remus has got two friends, Sirius and Ha-”

“Actually, I think I'm gonna go back to the club. There were a few prospects there, and now that we've ditched Hermione, I'm gonna find someone,” said Ginny. “I'll just use your loo, first.”

“Good for you, girlfriend. I think you just need to really let loose, you know,” said Tonks, shaking her body.

“I think I vaguely remember. Hermione was acting like I was looking for true love. I keep telling her I just want a good f-.”

Her words were cut off as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Tonks laughed, knowing what Ginny was about to say. She half sat, half fell on the lounge, wishing her head would stop spinning.

A door opened and Remus came out. “Tonks, are you all right? Come on love, let's get you to bed,” he said, coming around to help her off the lounge and lead her to his bedroom. 

“Good night?” he asked, getting her undressed.

“Uh-huh. You guys?” she asked, wriggling out of her tight dress.

Remus shrugged. “It was good catching up with Hagrid. Abe Dumbledore came too. Harry and I came home about an hour ago. Sirius stayed on.”

Tonks climbed on to the bed, and tried to get under the covers. Remus stopped her. “Boots,” he reminded her.

Tonks stuck her legs out of the bed, and watched Remus kneel down to unzip and remove her boots.

“You look after me so well, Remus,” she said, yawning.

“That's my job,” smiled Remus. “Now come on, feet back in, and roll over. I want to cuddle with my gorgeous fiancee,” he said.

Tonks rolled over, and Remus got in bed and spooned her from behind. Tonks took his hand and squeezed. “Love you,” she said quietly.

“Love you back,” he murmured. “Now, go to sleep.”

Tonks had the feeling she was forgetting something, but her eyes and brain refused to function anymore that night. Both her and Remus were asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile Ginny came out of the bathroom. She was looking down at a rip in her dress. “Bloody hell, Tonks, why didn't you tell me my dress was ripped. My boob is just about hanging out. No wonder the guys at the club were all over me. They must have thought it was feeding time. Tonks?”

She wandered back to the lounge, looking for Tonks. Her feet were a bit more steady. She had finger combed her hair, but decided against re-applying her lipstick. She was debating whether to fix her dress and go back to the club, or write this night off. No, she decided, she was going to go back and get some action.

She pulled out her wand, and muttered Reparo. The dress quickly came back together, and Ginny re-adjusted the bodice. It felt a bit tighter than when she had first put it on. Once she got it in a comforable position, she took out her lipstick and re-applied the fire engine red colour. Blotting her lips on a tissue, she headed for the kitchen to put it in the bin.

She called out again. “Tonks? Shit, I can't believe you left me here. You're probably having that hot sweaty sex about now! Well shit, I'm going to go. Owl me tomorrow, 'kay?” She grabbed her wand.

With her head down, and still fiddling with the bodice of the dress, Ginny fiddled with her dress. Something didn't feel right. Mumbling about being ditched by best friends, she didn't see the figure near the door.

Wriggling in her dress, she was getting frustrated. “Ugh! Bloody stupid thing,” she cried.”

“Personally, I liked it better before you fixed it,” said a voice from the shadows.

Ginny's head shot up, and she held her wand in front of her. “Who's there? Show yourself.”

Harry came into the dim light. He was wearing pyjama bottoms only. When he heard Tonks and Kitty enter the suite, he had quietly slipped out of his room under his Invisibilty Cloak. He had just waited for the right time to talk to her. He had decided to change his hair to the blonde it had been the night they had met.

“You!” exclaimed Ginny. “You know Remus and Tonks? I mean, you must do, you were at the engagement party.”

“I'm close to Remus,” admitted Harry.

“Dick, right? That's your name?” asked Ginny.

Harry hesitated for a brief second. “And you're Kitty, Tonks's best friend?”

Ginny also hesitated, but then nodded. It was the truth, after all.

“So, your dress...” said Harry.

Ginny looked down. “Ripped right here. I don't know how. Gave everyone at the club a show, I reckon.”

“Yes, it was quite a turn on,” said Harry, huskily..

“Yes well, you blokes like the visual, don't you?” challenged Ginny. She eyed him up and down.

“Oh I don't know. I kind of like all of the senses. Touch,” he said softly, running his fingers down Ginny's arm. He felt her shiver. He walked around behind her.

“Smell,” he said, sniffing her hair and around her neck.

“Sound,” he said, coming around behind her and licking her ear. “I loved hearing you come the other night,” he whispered.

Ginny closed her eyes. His hypnotic voice, and the things he was saying made her want to throw him down and have him right then and there.

“But I think my favourite is taste,” he whispered again, in her ear.

Ginny turned around, grabbed his head, and kissed him. He tasted as good as she remembered. Their tongues clashed repeatedly. Ginny pulled away, and licked her way down his neck. She loved the salty taste of skin.

Harry was running his hands over her curves. He was trying to find a zip in the back of the dress, but in frustration he said “Fuck It,” and ripped it.

Ginny ran her hands over his abs. She shivered at the taste of him, bold and hot as he plundered her mouth again and again. She pressed her body against him; the ache inside her desperate to be appeased.

Harry whispered in her ear, “Hold on,” and she put her hands on his muscular shoulders. He Apparated them into his bedroom, and threw up a wandless Locking charm on the door.

“Impressive. Better add a Silencing charm, too,” said Ginny.

He gave her a look. “For me or you,” he smirked.

“Let's find out, shall we?” challenged Ginny.

With a growl he picked her up and moved to the bed. He lay her down on it, then stood over her. He ran his hands over her hair, down her neck, over a breast and down her side.

“You're so beautiful. I want to do so many things with you,” he said softly. Hungrily.

Ginny sat up. She kissed his abdomen, her hands wandering down over his hips. She pulled his pyjama bottoms down. Harry ran his hands through her hair, his eyes closed as he felt her lave his body.

He put his hands either side of her face. Moulding his mouth to hers, his tongue battled hers for domination. He forced her to open her mouth wider, to accept every thrust of his tongue.

He had never had this incessant need to be inside a woman so badly before. He wanted to hear her call out as he sank into her. He felt the need to mark her as his. His mouth left hers, and wandered to her neck, where he proceeded to bite, then lave. Satisfied for now, he moved back to her mouth.

Ginny tore her mouth away and lay back on the bed. She wanted this, no, needed this. She wanted to be devoured. She had never trusted anyone enough before to give herself over so completely, but somehow she knew that this was going to be a shattering experience, and only he could give it to her.

Ginny arched into his touch. For tonight she was his.

“I want you to do everything to me,” said Ginny, sultrily.

She heard his intake of breath and his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, burned so bright. He slowly lifted one of her legs and settled it over his hips. Moving closer, his eyes never left hers.

“Tonight you're mine,” he said. She nodded, unable to speak. The anticipation of their joining was causing her heart to pound.

She gave herself over to him.

 

Harry stood under the pounding shower. The hot water cascaded over his body, which seemed to be overly sensitive to every touch.

It was nearly midday, and he was the only one in the hotel suite. He had woken alone, a fact that bothered him. He hadn't heard her leave, and he hadn't wanted her to leave.

She had finally fallen asleep at four. Harry watched her, amazed at the night they had just shared. Their passion seemed to grow throughout their frenzied lovemaking, and Harry's erection wouldn't go away.

He'd wanted her and taken her many many times. She had been just as wanton, holding nothing back. She'd even assumed the authority for a time, flipping him on his back and riding him till he came. Then she slithered down his body, to clean him up. Of course, that got him all worked up again.

Harry cursed, as he looked down at his hardening body in the shower. Even just thinking of her was getting him hard. He had to find out exactly who she was, where she lived and worked. He would have to ask Tonks about her friend.

Harry knew that, rather than having his passion fulfilled, she had just made him want more. He needed to have her again.

And again, and again.


	7. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate conversations all happening at about the same time.

“So, Harry, how did the fittings go. No problems, I hope?” asked Tonks, perusing a menu.

“Everything went fine, Tonks. We picked up the rings, got haircuts, although I think mine's too short, and Remus went to do some last minute checking on the honeymoon. He and Sirius were invited to an old friend's place for an early lunch, so here I am,” said Harry, running his hands over his newly shorn haircut.

“Oh, you know it will probably be back to how you want it tomorrow. So, can you spill any details about the honeymoon? Come on, I won't tell Remus you blabbed,” said Tonks.

Harry laughed. “Sorry, wizards oath. Remus would kill me. He really wants to surprise you, Tonks.”

Tonks sighed. “He doesn't have to take me anywhere special. I just want to be married to him. Any where we go will be fine, as long as I'm with him, you know,” she said, quietly.

Harry nodded, reaching over to take her hand and squeeze it. He was so glad that Tonks hadn't given up on Remus. They truly brought out the best in each other.

“And it's got a nice big, bouncy bed,” she grinned saucily.

Harry laughed out loud. “Only you, Tonks,” he said affectionately.

They quickly gave their orders to the waitress and settled back.

“So, how are things going, wedding-wise with you. Is there anything I can do to help you?” asked Harry, sipping his butterbeer.

“Just have a problem with the dresses, but Kitty and I are going to sort that out after lunch,” said Tonks.

“Kitty's, er, meeting you here, is she?” asked Harry, curiously.

“Yeah, why do you, oh my god, you're interested in her? You said you had met her the night of our engagement party,” said Tonks, delightedly.

Harry sighed. “Yeah. We, ah, also met again, the night of your hen's party,” said Harry, unsure whether he should be telling Tonks this or not.

“What do you mean? You weren't at the club, were you? Did you hear I asked Kingsley for a lap dance? Got a rap on the knuckles for that next day at work. Luckily Kings has got a sense of humour. I thought he was with you blokes that night?” asked Tonks.

“He was, but he got called to a disturbance in Diagon Alley, then Remus asked him to check on you girls. No, I wasn't there, I, ah, met her at the hotel, later. When you came home,” he said, unable to look at Tonks in the eye.

“Oh, right. I felt bad. She went to the bathroom, and Remus came out and took me to bed. I completely forgot she was there. She must have come out and what, you guys talked?” asked Tonks, shooting him a curious look.

“Hmm, there was a bit of talking. Mouths were involved,” admitted Harry, smiling at the memory.

Tonks's mouth dropped open. “Are you shitting me? You and Kitty? What, you hooked up? Where, in your room? Oh! My! God!” cried Tonks.

“Ssh. Geez, keep it down. Otherwise it will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet,” said Harry, smiling. It actually felt good to get it out in the open.

“So, what now? Are you going to see her again. I mean, besides the wedding. You know, now that I think of it, you two are probably perfect for each other,” said Tonks, thoughtfully.

“Why, just because we are dynamite in the sack together, doesn't mean it's true love. She was gone the next day when I woke up. Besides, I heard you two. Anyone would have done for her that night,” scoffed Harry, despite his heart skipping a beat when Tonks said they were perfect for each other.

“Oh, Harry, you just don't know Kitty. She's not a tart, or anything. Look, I can't say too much, girlfriend code of silence and all that. She's been through hell, that girl. Trust me, if all she wanted was sex, she would have left after the first orgasm. If you're going to hurt her, I'm going to have to beat you up, you realise that. She's like a sister to me,” said Tonks, passionately.

“Ha, I'd like to see you try and beat me up. Look Tonks, I don't go out and try to hurt anyone. We had a great time the other night, and I'd like to see her again. There's nothing wrong with liking sex, you know. I've heard you and Moony howling. My wedding gift to you is to show you how to do a proper Silencing charm,” chuckled Harry.

“Shut it, you. Look, let me talk to Kitty, and see what she thinks about you. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned you to me,” said Tonks.

“Well, I didn't actually tell her who I was. She thinks she was with someone called, er, Dick,” said Harry.

“Dick? Who's Dick?” asked Tonks, confused.

“Me! I'm Dick,” said Harry, blushing.

“Why Dick?” she asked.

“Well, we were, um, getting acquainted at the party when some reporter came along. She mentioned some woman named Jenny something or other, said she always left with some Tom, Dick or Harry. I asked Kitty if she knew this woman, and what the reporter meant. She said she did know this woman, and that she would never go out with a guy named Tom, and Harry made her think of Harry Potter. Well, I couldn't tell her I was Harry Potter after that now, could I?” demanded Harry.

Tonks stared at him, trying to process all that he had told her. She threw back her head and laughed.

“What's so bloody funny?” asked Harry.

“Oh, this is brilliant. Was the reporter a woman named Rita Skeeter, by any chance?” she asked Harry, who nodded.

“And by getting acquainted you mean you were...” Tonks's voice trailed off as she looked at Harry mischievously. 

Harry swallowed and nodded. Tonks clapped her hands together.

“Oh, this is too good. This is too bloody good. You two are going to be so perfect together. Just don't forget to name your first born after me,” she giggled.

Harry smiled. He actually felt hopeful. 

“Tonight, we are going to have a sit down dinner for the bridal party. You, Remus, Sirius, Kitty, Mum and Dad and me. You'll get to know Kitty, and you'll see, she's perfect for you. Then if you two want to leave early and go off and shag your brains out, well, who am I to stand in the way of true love?” she laughed.

Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss Tonks on the cheek. “That first born thing. Consider it done,” he whispered in her ear.

“Good. Ah, lunch is here, just in time. Eat up. You'll need your strength for tonight,” she said to Harry, with a wink.

Harry raised his glass and toasted Tonks.

 

Ginny smiled at Neville, as the waitress put down their food in front of them. 

“Thanks so much for agreeing to an early lunch. Tonks owled me, something to do with the wedding dresses. She's with someone now, then we're getting together after,” explained Ginny, nibbling on her pasta dish.

“No problems. Gran has guests coming over, so I was anxious to get out of the house. We can have a longer catch up after the wedding, if you're not too busy with Quidditch,” said Neville, eating his fish and chips.

“So, how's life at Hogwarts. Anything new and exciting happening there?” asked Ginny.

“Well, they have asked me to become the new Head of Gryffindor House,” said Neville, nonchalantly.

“Nev, that's amazing! That's great, congratulations!” cried Ginny, hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

Neville blushed. “Well, it's not like they had a lot of people to choose from,” he said.

“Hey, don't do that, don't put yourself down. You'll make a great Head of House, just like you are a great Herbology professor.”

Neville shrugged and changed the topic. “Have you heard from Luna? Is she still travelling around Africa?” 

Ginny smiled at the thought of her friend. “Yeah, I think so. I was hoping she'd be home for these summer holidays, but I never got a reply to the owl I sent her last week.”

Neville nodded. “What about you? I guess it's all about Quidditch at the moment, what with the finals so close. Still, are you seeing anyone. Has anyone tamed the 'Wildcat',” he laughed.

Ginny groaned. “Merlin, that riduculous nickname. You know, that's why Tonks calls me Kitty. Because I'm nothing like a wildcat, so she started to call me 'Kitten', then 'Kitty'.”

“You are on the Quidditch pitch, Gin. But you're evading my question. Are you seeing anyone?” Neville persisted.

Ginny stopped and thought. She had had the most amazing night with Dick. He'd taken her every way and more. She would be lying if she said she didn't want more. There were a few things she'd like to do to him. He had called the shots for most of the night, not that she minded. It was exactly what she needed, for someone else to be in charge, to do the thinking.

“Hello, earth to Ginevra,” said Neville, waving his napkin in her face.

She grabbed it and wiped her mouth with it, smirking at him.

“I guess that answers my question. You're smitten!”

“What! No, I just-” Stammered Ginny.

“You're a smitten kitten,” laughed Neville.

Ginny screwed her nose at him and threw the napkin at him. Neville laughed, and they resumed their lunch.

Ginny looked at him. They had grown up together, and he had taken her to the Yule Ball when it was his fourth year and her third. Neville had a horrible time of it when puberty hit, growing so tall and lanky, which made him a tad clumsy. Snape had treated him nastily, which hadn't done his confidence any good. He'd had crushes on girls who hadn't given him a second look.

Ginny had felt bad for her pseudo brother. Why couldn't girls look below the surface? She knew Neville would make a great catch, he was so thoughtful and caring. She wondered why she herself had never felt a spark for Neville. Still, she supposed, the heart knew what it wanted. 

Ginny smiled at her friend. If only she could meet a guy that was as wonderful as Neville, and would do hot things with her in bed like Dick did, she would be a happy little Harpy. Ginny giggled at the thought.

Neville gave her a strange look, and she smiled at him and continued eating. It was nice, just being with someone who wanted nothing from her. Neville was one of her best friends, and one of the few people she trusted.

Ginny wondered what Dick was doing.

 

Sirius and Remus Apparated to Longbottom Manor. They had received an owl from Augusta Longbottom yesterday afternoon, asking them to meet with her for 'elevenses'. The men had had their suit fittings that morning, and then Sirius and Remus had left Harry, who said he had some things to do.

Sirius was concerned about Harry. He had seemed distracted since the stag party, even getting up late the next day. Sirius had noted that Harry didn't drink, as usual, so he didn't know why he had gotten up so late.

Harry had also kept to himself in regards to the contents of his Gringott's vaults. He was happy to inspect his properties alone, and didn't say much when questioned about them. Sirius was beginning to wonder if returning to England had been the best thing for Harry.

An old house elf showed Sirius and Remus through to the conservatory in Longbottom Manor. Augusta was waiting there for them, and she held out her hands for the two men.

“Sirius Black! Remus Lupin! It is so good to see you, my friends. Please, have a seat,” beamed Augusta.

“It is wonderful to see you, too, Augusta, and looking so well,” said Sirius, kissing the back of her hand.

“Hello Augusta, what a beautiful room,” said Remus, nodding his head slightly to her. She wasn't as familiar to him as she was to Sirius. 

“Thank you. It's all the work of my grandson, Neville. Turns out he has a bit of a knack for plants. Of course, he is the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. This is actually just his little hobby,” said Augusta, waving her arms around the room.

“It's good to hear he's done so well for himself,” said Sirius, remembering a chubby, friendly little boy, just one day older than Harry.

“Yes. I had Andromeda Tonks here for afternoon tea a few weeks ago, and when she saw the flowers, she asked if Neville would be able to help her with her daughter's wedding flowers. Neville was happy to. Like I said, it's his little hobby. He's lunching with a friend today, otherwise he would have joined us. Now, tell me about your life in America.”

Sirius and Remus spent the best part of the hour sipping tea, and telling Augusta about their life. Sirius thanked her for seeing to the memorials for James and Lily. She mentioned several of their old friends, and what they were doing now.

“-and Bill Weasley, he was the oldest, you remember, well, he's unable to work due to his injuries. He has a daughter to raise by himself, let's see Victoire would be about six, I believe. Maybe seven.”

“We had hoped to see him and Charlie, if only to pay our respects. But you know what it was like after the final battle, Augusta. When it was all over, Remus and I made the quick decision to get Harry out of England. We heard about Charlie's death, God, how much more could Bill go through. Losing his entire family,” said Sirius, bitterly.

Augusta nodded. “Yes, it was much like that horrible night that we lost everyone. I understand you had to do what was right for young Harry. Bill was quite upset at the time, he lost his wife and two of his brothers in the final battle.”

“Two? I don't understand,” said Remus, frowning at Augusta and Sirius.

“Yes. He lost Charlie and the youngest brother, Ronald. Ronald's Hogwarts sweetheart was pregnant, and she gave birth to twins. Had a tough time of it too, I believe. Anyway, she and Bill have become close, as they help each other with their children, who, of course, are cousins,” said Augusta.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. “Wait, are you saying Ron wasn't killed that night? When Molly was tortured? I thought Fabien and Gids took Ginny and Ron home with them when they went to check on Arthur and the other boys. We had assumed they were killed too,” said Remus.

“Oh good heavens, no. Both children were left here. In fact, when we knew something had gone wrong, I took the three children home with me. Harry was supposed to come too, but he was feeling unwell. It was the reason James and Lily never went to the Ministry with Frank and Alice,” said Augusta, surprised.

Sirius looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I remembered Harry was a bit quieter that night. Little Gin was-oh my god, does that mean Ginny's alive too!” said Sirius, suddenly feeling hopeful.

Andromeda smiled. “Ginny Weasley is alive and well. In fact, she is probably the strongest witch I know. She has practically supported her family financially since she left Hogwarts,” she said.

“Really? How? The Weasley's didn't have much money. Where can we find her, Augusta? Merlin, I can't believe it, Ginny Weasley is alive!” said Sirius, smiling.

Augusta laughed. “You obviously haven't been reading the papes since you returned to England. Here, wait a minute. Accio, Daily Prophet! There, turn to the back page,” she instructed.

Remus took the paper and turned to the back page. There in headlines was 'Wildcat Weasley Does It Again!' with a picture of Ginny flying with a Quaffle under her arm.

“She's a Quidditch star!” said Remus, laughing. “Wait, didn't Harry go to this game. Harpies vs Ballycastle?”

Sirius nodded. “But he wouldn't know her, anyway. He was so upset when he heard that Ron and Ginny had been killed, we decided to perform a memory charm on him. He would have no memories of the friendships he had with the Weasleys or Longbottoms, he would only know them as members of the Order who died or were tortured on the same day his parents were killed. He was so traumatised, we felt we had no choice,” admitted Sirius, sadly.

Augusta leaned over and patted his hand. “I understand. We did the same with Ronald, Ginny and Neville. Poor little Ginny. When she heard about her family, she didn't talk for a long time. Then she asked if she could go and live with the Potters. When we told her about James, Lily and Harry, she screamed and cried. That upset the other two boys, so we decided to do the same to them, regarding you two and the Potters. I'm sure you, like us, found it a hard decision.”

“Where can we find her?” demanded Sirius.

“Well, that shouldn't be a problem, gentlemen. She is a very close friend of Nymphadora's,” smiled Augusta.

“Ginny knows Tonks?” asked Remus, surprised. “A close friend, you say?” 

“Well, close enough that she is standing up for Nymphadora in your wedding on Saturday,” said Augusta, chuckling.

Both men stood up. “Come on Moony, we need to go and find your fiancee,” said Sirius, anxiously.

Remus nodded, but Augusta stopped him. “Gentlemen, before you go rushing off, do you remember I mentioned my grandson, Neville?” she asked.

They both nodded impatiently. “I believe I mentioned that he is currently having lunch with a friend?” she asked.

Again they nodded. “Well, that friend would be Ginny Weasley. Alas, I do not know where they were planning to meet.”

“Never mind, we'll find Tonks, and see if she can get in touch with her. Sorry for leaving so abruptly Augusta,” said Remus.

“It's fine, Sirius. Remus, I hope your's and Nymphadora's day goes splendidly. Please, let me know how things go with young Ginny. She's always been a special young woman,” said Augusta, fondly.

“I'd love you to come to our wedding, Augusta, you and Neville,” said Remus.

“I would be honoured Remus, thank you,” said Augusta. “Now go, Sirius looks most anxious to find our young Ginny.”

Sirius was bouncing on his feet, impatiently watching as Remus leaned down to kiss Augusta's cheek.

“Come on, Moony,” he implored. Remus hurried to him, and they started to leave the conservatory when a good looking young man entered it, whistling happily.

“Oh, hello,” he said to them.

They nodded, and went to move past him. It was only as they heard Augusta call out to them that they stopped and went back.

“Gentlemen. This is my grandson, Neville. Neville, I think these gentlemen may need a word or two with you.”

Neville smiled at his grandmother, then turned to face the men. They were slowly moving towards him, a strange look on their face.

Neville gulped.

 

Harry was flipping through a magazine in the lounge area of the hotel room when Sirius and Remus returned. It was late afternoon, and he was getting nervous. The two men had also had showers, and were waiting for Tonks to arrive.

“Where could she bloody be-Tonks, we've been looking all over for you!” demanded Remus,as she came in.

“I had a meeting about the dresses, then I went somewhere with Kitty. Something wrong?” she asked, throwing a look to Harry when she mentioned Kitty.

“Do we really need to go through with this dinner? We need to find somebody, and we'd like to do it as soon as we can. We can eat here afterwards, it was just us anyway, wasn't it?” asked Sirius.

“No, it was a dinner for the bridal party-what?” she asked, as Sirius and Remus stopped to stare at her.

“We've been looking for you and your bridesmaid all afternoon, and now you tell me she'll be joining us for dinner,” smiled Remus, weakly.

Tonks nodded. “What's the big deal. Why have you been looking for Kitty?” she asked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. Harry and Tonks exchanged a puzzled look. “What's going on?” she asked.

Sirius asked Tonks. “Why do you call her Kitty?”

Tonks shrugged. “It's to do with her nickname, see.”

Harry stopped drinking and stared in shock at Tonks. Kitty wasn't her real name?

“They call her Wildcat Weasley. Which she is, on the pitch. Come to think of it, she's like that if you hurt anyone or anything close to her. Why, I remember the time we-”

“Tonks, please! This is important!” demanded Remus.

“Okay, okay. It's just, when I met her, she was a lonely, hurt young girl. I've seen her mature, and be the backbone of her family. You have to know her to understand her. When she loves, she loves fiercely. When she hurts, she hurts real bad,” said Tonks, deep in thought.

Harry noticed Remus and Sirius exchange a look and nod at each other. He had no idea what was going on.

“So, it was the day they gave her the nickname. She had played a bloody amazing game. She shot a record number of goals that day,” said Tonks, proudly.

“The press loved it. Hell, she's bloody gorgeous and she's a damn fine Quidditch player. We got together the next day, and there it was-Wildcat Weasley! I teased her about it, and she burst into tears. Said it was the kind of thing her brothers would have called her. Course, that made me start to cry with her. I told her that she may be a wildcat on the pitch, but she was really like a little kitten. I've called her Kitty ever since,” said Tonks, wiping a tear away.

“Weasley! I've heard that name a couple of times now. She's the Chaser for the Harpies, right?” asked Harry, surprised.

He remembered the family he had met at the game, and now realised that the man, Bill must have been her brother.

“Ginny Weasley. That's the name that reporter was talking about when Kitty-I mean, Ginny-oh, now I get it,” said Harry, sharing a look of understanding with Tonks.

“Get what?” asked Remus. 

“So what's the thing with her family?” asked Harry, ignoring Remus's question.

Remus and Sirius shared another look. Harry was getting tired of this. “The Weasley family were quite involved in the Order of the Phoenix,” explained Sirius, slowly.

Harry hadn't been expecting that, and did a double-take. “Oh. Did they know my parents?” he asked.

Remus nodded. Harry was about to ask more when an owl came to their window.

Tonks hurried over to get it, and gave the owl a treat before it flew away. She quickly read it, and let out a small cry. Remus hurried to her side.

“What is it, love? Everything okay?” he asked.

Tonks shook her head. “Kitty, I mean Ginny's, not coming. Her mum's had a heart attack. They don't think she's going to make it through the night.”


	8. A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is lost. Who can help her find her way?

Harry fingered the collar on his shirt. He had decided to go with the formal wizard wear and wear a cloak for the occasion. Remus and Sirius had agreed and were doing the same.

Tonks and Remus's wedding had gone ahead, with one bridesmaid short. It had been a low-key affair, as most of the guests were also aware of Molly Weasley's death. They accepted that Ginny had done the right thing by stepping down, and must surely need time to grieve.

Harry longed to see her. He felt as though the universe was trying to keep them apart, and wondered if it was a sign. At the very least, he wanted to offer his condolences. He had heard of the tragedy of her family, surprised that she had lost most of her family the same night he had lost his.

Remus and Sirius had been talking quietly, and it was starting to get on Harry's nerves. They had been doing this frequently, and he would often hear them saying, “Should we tell him,” or “He deserves to know the truth.” Then they would look at him, and look away when he faced them.

Tonks came into the suite. “Ready?” she asked Sirius and Remus. 

They looked at each other and sighed, then nodded. Sirius handed Harry a piece of paper. “Read this and Apparate to the address,” he said.

Harry looked down, memorising the address, and Apparated to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. A couple of pops behind him indicated Tonks, Remus and Sirius had arrived. 

“Let's go in,” said Sirius, brusquely. He brushed past Harry and went in cautiously.

Harry followed Sirius, and Remus and Tonks followed Harry. They all looked around, curious to see what the place looked like. Remus and Sirius hadn't been there since that Halloween night. Tonks hadn't been there since just before the Final Battle.

“I've been here before,” murmured Harry, looking around.

As they went into the kitchen, Harry was surprised to see a young man, similar in age to himself, and an older lady. They were conversing with an old house elf, one of the oldest Harry had ever since.

“Master Black. It is an honour that you have returned to your family home,” bowed the house elf. “I hope you find everything is to your liking.”

Sirius tried to smile. “Thank you Kreacher. The house looks well maintained. I'm not sure if I'll have time to look through it today, but I will certainly make time soon.”

The young man approached Harry. “Hello again, gentlemen. Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is my grandmother, Augusta,” he said, holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry shook it, and nodded to Augusta, who, he was aware, was watching him closely. “It's a pleasure. I'm Harry,” he said.

Neville stepped back. “So, I'm really not sure why all the secrecy in coming today but can we please get on with it. I really want to go to Shell Cottage, and see Gin.”

Harry glared at the familiarity this man had with Ginny. Tonks lay a comforting arm on Harry, as she replied to Neville. “We know, Nev. This shouldn't take long, will it Remus?” 

“Remus, what's going on?” asked Harry, impatiently.

Remus sighed and stood up. “We have brought both you here today for a reason. All those years ago, both your families faced a tragedy. You boys were only eight years old at the time. In fact, Neville is only one day older than Harry. James and Frank actually had a wager on which wife would give birth first. Frank won by a matter of hours,” said Remus, smiling sadly.

Neville and Harry looked at each other. “Our parents were good friends?” asked Neville.

Augusta nodded. “Yes, they were close with each other and the Weasley family. They were the only families in the Order with young children.”

“So, we knew each other too? Why don't I remember him?” asked Harry, pointing between him and Neville.

Sirius took over. “On that night, that terrible night, three families were lost. You four kids were so traumatised, we decided it would be better for you to have a partial memory charm placed on you. Harry, you wouldn't remember your close friends, the Weasley's and Longbottoms, and Neville, you only knew the Potters as the tragic figures who died by the hand of Voldemort that night.”

“What?” cried Harry and Neville, stunned at this news.

“Neville, please understand. By the time the shocking news of your parents torture had come through, Sirius and Remus had already taken Harry and left the country. You had Ronald and Ginny to help you, and for you to help them. Unfortunately, when little Ginny heard about the Potter's she went hysterical, which upset you and Ronald terribly. We were giving you all Dreamless Sleep potions every night, but they are highly addictive. Albus and I decided to do it, and I'd do it again if I had to,” Augusta said defiantly.

Neville got up and stormed out. Harry watched him go, then turned to Sirius and Remus. “Take it off. Take them all off, me and Neville. Right now,” he demanded.

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder, but Harry shrugged it off in anger. “That's why we are here. Go and get Neville, will you?”

Neville was pacing up and down the hall. “Can you believe they did this? I want it off. I want to remember,” he said, angrily.

Harry nodded, “Let's go,” he said, and together they walked back into the kitchen.

Sirius pointed to the chairs. “Sit here, boys.” They sat.

Remus stood in front of Harry and Augusta in front of Neville. They waved their wands and said an incantation.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, then it was like flipping through a child's picture book, as memories were restored in their right order. He placed his hands on either side of his head, running them up and down. It seemed to help ease the strain. Next to him, he heard Neville give a cry.

“I remember. Merlin, I remember everything,” he cried.

Harry sat up and looked at Neville. He remembered a round faced chubby boy. A boy who was good natured and fun. He had been Harry's best friend. They'd had sleep overs and birthday parties together. They'd traded Wizard cards with Ron, and secretly envied him his little sister-

“Ginny!” gasped Neville. He turned to look at Harry, then Sirius, Remus and his grandmother.

“You have to give her memories back too,” he said.

Augusta nodded. “Not today, though. She will be dealing with enough today.”

Neville sighed. He turned to Harry. “Will you be coming to the funeral? I-I'd really like to get a chance to talk to you, but Ginny needs me today. Tonks, you're coming, right?”

Tonks nodded. “Yes, we're all coming. Why don't you go on ahead, Nev. We'll bring your grandmother through. I think we just need some more time to think about what just happened. We'll see you at the church in Devon.”

Neville nodded. He looked at his grandmother and nodded, then turned to leave. Augusta let out a sigh. “I hope one day he will understand.”

Remus looked at Harry, who had kept quiet. “Harry? Is there anything you want to ask? Or yell at us?”

Harry looked at Remus, then Sirius. “I remember everything, too. I remember being here that night.  
I was sick, so M-Mum and Dad took me home. They gave me a potion for the pain, and Mum was laying down with me, rubbing my head. It was just like...” Harry couldn't go on.

“What, Harry?” asked Sirius, quietly. 

“It was just like Ginny had done for me, when we were here. We were playing upstairs, while you had your meeting. Then I started to feel sick. Ginny sat with me, and I lay my head in her lap while she rubbed my head. We were waiting for the meeting to be over. Auntie Molly came to tell us she was going to pop back to the Burrow to check on Uncle Arthur and the boys, and was going to come back for Ginny. I started to feel sick,” said Harry, lost in his memories.

“I saw you kids come down, and I teased you because Ginny was holding your hand. Then I left, thinking Ginny was with Gideon and Fabian. I was going to catch up with Moony. It was the night after his transformation,” explained Sirius to Tonks.

“Mum and Dad were going to go somewhere with Uncle Frank and Auntie Alice, but when Mum saw I was sick, she and Dad took me home. Ginny, Ron and Nev went back upstairs, amd that was the last time I saw them,” said Harry, sadly.

“When Molly didn't come back straight away, Gideon and Fabian said they'd go and see what was taking so long. Frank and Alice left to go to the Ministry, and the meeting was over, with plans to meet again the next day, to see what they found. They were looking for a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries,” said Augusta.

“Then everything went to hell,” said Sirius, harshly. “The Weasley men, Gideon and Fabian killed. Molly tortured into insanity. Frank and Alice the same. James and Lily...”

Everyone was quiet, as they reflected on the events of that night.

“What about the kids?” asked Tonks.

“I was taking Ron and Neville back to Frank and Alice's house. Molly was supposed to return, then take Ginny to stay with Muriel, one of Arthur's aunts. When things were taking so long at the Burrow, we all got a bit worried. We knew something had gone wrong. Molly and Arthur lived for their children, so if they couldn't get word to us about what was wrong, we imagined the worst. 

“We told them the next day what had happened. Ronald and Neville cried, but little Ginny was numb. She just sat there. She didn't speak for such a long time. Then she asked if she could go and stay with Auntie Lil and Uncle Prongs. When I told her what had happened to them, she became hysterical. She was crying for you, Harry. She wanted to be with you,” said Augusta.

Harry's heart ached for what Ginny had been through. “Why didn't we take her and Ron with us?” he asked, Sirius and Remus.

“Pettigrew,” spat out Remus, in disgust. “The one that betrayed us all. He was here that night, at the meeting. He listened to all our plans, then let Voldemoort know. His Death Eaters were waiting for Alice and Frank, and the Weasleys. Voldemort took care of James and Lily himself. Albus had sent a Patronus to Sirius and me. Sirius left for Godric's Hollow, while I met with Peter, to find out what had gone wrong. He was the one who told me all the Weasleys had been killed, except the two eldest boys at Hogwarts.”

“If we'd known, of course we would have taken Ron and Ginny with us. But you were our priority, Harry. We had to get you away. Remus and I quickly decided to leave the country,” said Sirius.

“So, I was the priority. Why? Because of the prophecy? You needed to keep me alive, because, according to the damn prophecy, I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. If we had only stayed another day, we would have known about Ron and G-Ginny. We could have helped them, taken them with us,” said Harry, shakily.

Remus looked at Harry sadly. “You're right, Harry, and hindsight is a wonderful thing. But we made the best decision that we could at the time. Don't ever think it was only to do with the prophecy. We didn't even know the damn thing then. You were, and will always be our priority, because we promised your parents we would always be there for you.”

Harry stood up. “I need some air. And we have a funeral to attend,” he said. He got up and walked out of the room, down the hall and out the door.

Sirius let out a deep breath. “I don't want to go through that again,” he said.

“Well, you probably will, when we tell Ginny,” sighed Tonks. “I think she'll be just as pissed as Harry and Neville are. Come on, Ginny needs our support today, Let's focus on that.”

**************************************

Ginny and Bill stood together. Hermione was at Bill's other side, while Neville stayed at Ginny's other side. They watched the coffin lower into the ground. Molly Weasley was finally laid to rest next to her beloved Arthur, and in the midst of her children Charlie, Fred, George Percy and Ron.

Harry and Tonks stood behind Ginny. She was so pale, Harry wondered if she would pass out. The paleness of her face contrasted with the freckles on her face, and the black of her cloak. Harry saw a lone tear run down her cheek.

Bill swayed, and Hermione put an arm around him. As the priest concluded the ceremony, guests moved slowly around to pay their respects to Bill and Ginny. Neville whispered in Ginny's ear, and she seemed to come out of her daze, to offer her hand to people.

Neville took her arm, and escorted her back to the church, where they had set up a tea and cake service. Harry watched as Neville lead her around to talk to people. She continually looked back to find out where Bill was. She didn't spare Harry a look.

At one point, Neville left Ginny talking to Tonks. The two women hugged, with Tonks showing Ginny her wedding ring. Harry turned away to talk to someone, and when he turned back, Ginny and Tonks were gone.

He headed out of the church, looking for some sunshine and fresh air. Tonks came out to stand with him, and Sirius and Remus soon followed.

“How is she?” asked Harry, to Tonks.

“Devastated,” said Tonks, somberly.

They stood around for several minutes talking, when Neville came out of the church. “Have you seen Ginny?” he asked, worriedly.

“No,” said Tonks. “I left her inside.”

“She's not there,” said Neville.

“What do mean, she's not there?” asked Harry.

“She's not there, all right. No-one knows where she is,” said Neville frantically.

“Is there a ladies room in there?” asked Tonks.

“It's a church, Tonks. No,” said Neville.

“Let's scout around out here. Nev, go back inside love. Maybe Bill knows where she is,” suggested Tonks.

Neville nodded, and went back inside.

Harry, Sirius and Remus explored the cemetery and nearby grounds. The groundskeeper hadn't seen her. Tonks came over after to speaking to Neville again.

“She's not in there. Bill's going crazy. We need to find her,” she said.

“I'm going to her flat. Maybe she went there?” said Neville.

Tonks nodded. “Good. I'm going to Apparate to Wales. She may have bunkered down in Holyhead. She often says flying helps her put things in perspective.”

“I'll go with you, love. Any other suggestions?” Asked Remus.

Tonks shrugged. “Back to Shell Cottage?”

“I'll try there,” said Sirius.

Within seconds they were gone. A niggle was in Harry's mind. A memory popped up. Ginny and him, flying at the Burrow. She had a fight with Ron, after he teased her with George and Fred. Harry had come over to play with Ron, but came to say hello to her.

He had ended up flying with her, then she took him to her special spot. It was near the lake, with some lovely wildflowers growing nearby. A tree trunk was hollowed out, and it was big enough for Ginny and Harry to squeeze into.

'This is my favourite place in the Burrow. It's all mine. I'm close enough to the house that I can hear Mummy cooking in the kitchen, and Daddy working in his shed. I can Fred and George planning something in their room, and Ronnie listening to the wireless. No-one knows it's here, except me, and now you,” she said, curling her body into his so they could fit comfortably.

Harry had felt like he'd been given a gift. He had envied her big family, even though Ron complained constantly about them all. So many brothers, always having someone around to talk to or play with. Harry's greatest wish was for a brother, like Neville, or a sister, like Ginny.

Harry Apparated to the Burrow. He was shocked at how overrun it was. The house was torn down, since the night the Death Eaters had attacked. He tried to remember the location of the lake. He soon found the familiar path, despite the overgrowth.

He found the lake, and followed it around. He checked so many tree trunks, until finally he found her. She had fallen asleep amongst the wildflowers, her long red hair entangled in their foliage. Tear tracks marred her face.

He knelt down to her. “Ginny,” he called softly.

She stirred briefly, then stilled. He called her again, and she stirred again. She rolled over to face him. He realised it was the first time she had seen the real Harry.

“I know you,” she murmured, looking over his face.

“Yes,” he said softly. “You need to come with me.”

Ginny nodded sadly. “There's nothing left for me here. Not anymore.”

Harry spoke. “I'm sorry.”

Ginny sighed. “That's all I've heard today. Please, take me away. Away from everyone and everything.”

Harry nodded, and put her arm around his neck. He put his arms under her knees and stood up. Her head rolled against his chest. He took a step and Apparated them away from the Burrow.

They landed in the large room in a grand house. It was just as it was the other day Harry had arrived. A pop indicated that his new house elf was aware Harry was in the house.

“Oh, Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so excited to see you return to Potter Manor. What can Dobby be doing for Mr Harry Potter today?”

Harry smiled at the elf's exuberance. He couldn't help but like him. “Hello, Dobby. This is my guest, Ginny Weasley. She's been through an ordeal, and needs a room to rest in. Can you take us upstairs, please?”

With a click of his fingers, Dobby transported them upstairs. Ginny appeared to be asleep. Harry looked around, pleased with the large bedroom. He lay Ginny on the bed. She whimpered at the loss of his body heat.

“Maybe some tea and sandwiches, Mr Harry Potter. For you and your Wheezy,” said Dobby.

“That sounds good, Dobby. Thank you. Is the floo open?” he asked.

“No, Mr Harry Potter. Shall I-”

“NO! Please, let no-one in. Ginny needs her rest,” said Harry.

“Yes sir, Mr Harry Potter. I'll go now,” said Dobby, and with a click of his fingers he was gone.

Harry sent a Patronus to Tonks, asking her to let Bill and Neville know he'd found Ginny and that he'd taken her somewhere safe. He promised to be in touch soon.

He toed off his shoes, removed his cloak and climbed into the bed. He pulled the covers over Ginny and him. Ginny turned into his warmth, and put an arm over his abdomen.

Harry pulled her close. He kissed her forehead. “I don't want to be alone,” she whispered tiredly.

“I won't leave you. Go to sleep. You're safe here,” he said.

Ginny gave herself over to sleep, and the comfort she found in Harry's arms.


	9. Potter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny awakens at Potter Manor.

Harry woke the next morning, surprised to find he'd slept so well. As he remembered that he'd not slept alone, he looked at the other side of his bed. It was empty. He looked around and found her looking out the window. The sun's rays pouring through the window made her red hair look golden red as it trailed down her back. She had discarded her dress during the night, and slept in bra and knickers. She had added Harry's shirt over them as she looked out the window. She looked like a fiery angel.

He must have made a noise, as Ginny turned around to face him.

“Good morning,” she said softly.

He came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. “Morning. How do you feel?” he asked.

She smiled sadly. “Empty. I feel that I have nothing left to give,” she said.

Harry's grip tightened on her shoulders. “From what I've heard, you've spent most of your life giving to everybody but yourself. I think it's okay to be a bit selfish, especially right now,” he said.

“You seem to know what you're talking about,” said Ginny, leaning against him as he started to lightly massage her shoulders.

“Yeah, well, I spent most of my early life training to do something, then when it was done, it was my time to be selfish, so yeah, I know what you're going through,” he said, leaning in closer to smell her hair.

“Oh? What did you do?” she asked, breathlessly.

Harry's hands stilled. He couldn't exactly tell her he had lots of sex. “Er, just whatever made me happy, I guess.” Not exactly a lie!

Ginny turned around to face him. “Who are you? I feel like I know you, like I've always known you. I think I've got pretty good instincts, so I know I wouldn't just go off with anybody.”

Harry hesitated. He knew he couldn't tell her about the memory charm, and it killed him. He wanted her to remember him. However, he could come clean about one thing. 

With a sweep of his hand, he changed his hair from black to blonde. Ginny stepped away from him in shock.

“Dick?” she asked.

Harry changed his hair colour back. “No, actually it's Harry. You know, the night we met, that reporter said something about you going off with any Tom, Dick or Harry. Well, you were quite adamant about blokes names Tom and Harry, so...”

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. “Oh my, that is hilarious. So you became Dick. Why the hair colour change, though?”

“Well, I'd heard some of those Ministry hoity-toity bitches talking about getting the famous Harry Potter to one of their charity functions, then they were saying horrid things about Remus, and well-”

“So, you're Harry Potter?” asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. 

“Somehow I don't feel surprised about that. You-you were at the Final Battle, and I followed you into the forest.” said Ginny, thinking deeply.

“That was you?” Harry tilted her face up to his, and he looked into those brown eyes. Yes, he could see it now.

Ginny nervously licked her lips. Harry's eyes darkened, his eyes following her tongue.

“I saw a dog and a wolf chase after you in the forest. Ah, the wolf was of course, Remus. So, Sirius was the dog?”

Harry nodded, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes.

“Sirius is Tonks's cousin and your godfather, right?”

Harry nodded, stroking down her face. She leaned her face into his palm, closing her eyes. Her trust in him in that moment was everything to him.

“I don't understand why I have this undeniable feeling that I know you. Not just as Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. I know you. Harry. Yet, I don't know how that could be? Do you?” she asked.

Harry swallowed, and she opened her eyes. It was her turn to run her hand up his face. She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, remembering that last fateful night. He had felt unwell, and lay down with his head in Ginny's lap, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Just as she was doing now.

“Ginny, I-I can't say. I'm sorry. I only found out myself yesterday, and it wasn't the time to tell you,” he said, willing her to understand.

A light went out in her eyes, and she dropped her hand and moved a step away. She turned back to the window. “Okay,” she said quietly.

Harry wanted that light back. “I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that, well, I don't know the full story of what happened to you. It comes back to that night, when your Dad, Uncles and brothers were killed. My parents were killed too. I was taken away by Sirius and Remus straight away, so I don't know what happened to you. Augusta Longbottom will have to tell you. I can take you to her today, if you want,” he said.

Ginny shivered, and ignored his last question. “I always wondered what happened to Harry Potter. I was alone, and he was alone. I thought if I could meet him, I'd be the best friend he ever had. Because I knew what he had gone through. Did I know you, Harry? When we were kids?”

Harry nodded, and Ginny sighed. She turned back to the window again. “Okay,” she said again.

Harry didn't know what to say to her. He stood, waiting.

“Your home looks lovely. Will you show me around later? ” said Ginny.

“I only found out about this home the other day. You're the only one who's been here, besides me,” said Harry, softly. 

Their eyes met and held. Harry was trying to say, without words, how important that was to him.

POP Dobby appeared out of thin air. “Good Morning Master Harry Potter and his Wheezy woman. Would you both be wanting some breakfast? Dobby can bring up a tray, or set up in the morning room. There is a lovely view of the gardens from there.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ginny. “What do you say? Breakfast downstairs?”

Ginny nodded. Dobby beamed, and nodded as if in approval. “Very good, Master Harry Potter. Dobby will have everything ready for you and your Wheezy woman in no time.”

With a click of his fingers, he was gone.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and chuckled. “Over zealous little fellow, isn't he?” asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. “He came with the house. I met him the other day, too. Come on, we should go down.”

“Don't you think we should get dressed first?” asked Ginny, with a laugh.

She took off Harry's shirt, and picked up her dress. She transformed it into a white sundress, and slipped it on. A quick cleansing charm made her feel fresher, and she did the same on Harry's shirt.

“Maybe we can shower after?” she suggested.

Harry shrugged on his shirt, thinking after what? After breakfast? After they finished exploring the house? After...?

“Come on, Harry, I'm starving,” said Ginny, near the door. He joined her, and on the way down the stairs she asked him.

“Harry, what the hell is a morning room?”

 

They enjoyed a leisurely stroll around the gardens. Ginny was knowledgable about flowers, something she'd picked up from Neville and Augusta. She talked about her life with them, of being grateful that they took her and Ron in when Aunt Muriel wouldn't. She told of her worry for her eldest brothers, so far away. She laughed about her life at Hogwarts, until she confessed to Harry that she had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets in her first year.

Harry was stunned. He, Sirius and Remus had heard of a schoolgirl being lured down their by a diary. It had been their first real connection to Voldemort and the Horcruxes. He couldn't believe that the girl had been Ginny.

He told Ginny of living in America with Sirius and Remus. His loneliness, with no friends his own age as, at first, they moved around quite a lot. His learning of the prophecy, and training to be the one to defeat Voldemort. Never having a chance to grieve for his parents, and the life he had left behind.

They talked and talked and talked. The more they learned about each other, the more they felt they were falling in love. Their values and outlooks were similar. They had a connection with their friends. However Harry was worried how Ginny would react when they removed the memory block.

They stopped for lunch, but did not stop talking. After thanking Dobby, Harry wanted to show Ginny around the inside of his house. It didn't quite feel like a home yet, but Harry wanted Ginny to like it.

“So, this is Potter Manor, but your parents and you didn't live here? Why not, do you know?” asked Ginny, exclaiming over a lovely conservatory, not dissimilar to the one at Longbottom Manor.

“The goblin solicitor I spoke to that told me about this place, said that my Mum and Dad had plans to move in soon. This house is huge. I have great memories of the little house in Godric's Hollow, so I don't know why they'd want to move here, apart from it being the family manor.”

“Oh Harry, your parents were probably planning to have more children. It's quite a big house, but it does feel quite homey. Merlin, is that an indoor swimming pool? Ah, I think I've died and gone to heaven. I wonder if it's heated?”

“Let's find out, shall we?” he asked, smiling.

Ginny took a breath and shook her head. “No, not right now. Harry, could you possibly ask Neville and Augusta to come here? I want to get my memories back.”

Harry stepped forward and took her in his arms, the way he'd been wanting to do all day. “Are you sure you want to do it now, Ginny?”

She reached up and kissed him softly. He held her there, and kissed her back. “I'm sure, Harry,” she said.

Harry Apparated to Longbottom Manor. Augusta was home, and was willing to come to Potter Manor for Ginny. She sent off an owl for Neville, asking him to return home, then take a Portkey she'd left for him. It would bring him to Potter Manor.

Ginny was finally going to remember.


	10. Ginny's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ginny react when she gets her memories back?

Harry and Ginny didn't talk much as they waited for Augusta and Neville to arrive. Harry debated whether to fire-call Sirius and Remus, but finally decided to wait.

Half an hour later, Augusta and Neville arrived by the Portkey. Ginny tensed. Harry moved to greet them, and ushered them into the lounge area.

“Your home looks lovely, Mr Potter,” said Augusta, looking around.

“Gran, now is not the time,” said Neville, tersely.

“Please, call me Harry,” said Harry, offering his hand to her. He nodded at Neville, who was standing close to Ginny. Too close for Harry's liking.

“Harry and I got our memories back yesterday, just before we came to the funeral. Gran told me she and Dumbledore performed the charm on Ron, you and me about three days after we lost our families,” said Neville, gently.

Ginny nodded.

“Sirius performed the charm on me the next day. I-we thought you and Ron had been killed too,” said Harry.

Ginny saw the sadness in his eyes and nodded. She turned to Augusta. “Do it. Now.”

Ginny sat down and Augusta Longbottom moved to stand in front of her. She waved her wand, and Ginny bowed her head. Neville and Harry waited tensely at either side of her.

Augusta stepped back. “It's done.”

Ginny let out a gasp as all the memories returned. “I remember. Merlin, I remember. Oh no. My family...” She broke off, weeping.

Harry moved closer, but Neville was quicker. He gathered Ginny in his arms and held her. “Ssh, we're here, Ginny.”

“I lost so much that night,” wept Ginny.

“I know. We all did,” crooned Neville, rocking her.

“I wanted to die too. I was afraid,” wept Ginny.

“Me too,” admitted Neville. “Everything I knew and loved was gone. I was just glad to have you and Ron to help me get through,” said Neville, with tears in his eyes.

“So many good, decent people were lost,” said Ginny, shaking his head. “It was so wrong.”

“They were betrayed,” said Harry, softly.

Neville and Ginny swung their eyes to him. “What?” asked Neville.

“Pettigrew. He was at the meeting, and heard all the plans. Then he went and told Voldemort,” said Harry, bitterly.

“But...but he was friends with your parents. How could he do that? To them, to you?” asked Ginny, shocked.

“He was weak. Voldemort knew it and exploited it. What made it worse was he was the secret keeper for our house at Godric's Hollow. Sirius knew everyone would think it was either him or Remus, so at the last minute, they changed it to Pettigrew.”

“Pretty much left the door open for Voldemort to walk right in,” said Neville, angrily. “Merlin, I want to kill him. Is he-is he dead?”

“Yes. He was killed in the final battle,” said Harry, not offering any more details.

“Good,” said Neville, vehemently.

Just then an owl came through the window. Harry took the note off his leg and read it. “Sirius, Remus and Tonks are at Grimmauld Place if you want to go and see them. Or see the house. We were there yesterday, when they removed our memories,” said Harry, indicating him and Neville.  
“First time since ...that night.”

Ginny thought, then nodded. “Let's go,” she said. 

She looked at Neville. “Will you come?”

He nodded. They both looked at Harry, who led the way to the floo.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and took her through to the kitchen. There was nobody there. They went to go up the stairs.

Ginny said sadly, “This was the last place I saw my uncles. Remember, Harry? They teased me because I was holding your hand. You were feeling sick, so we came downstairs to get your mum.”

Harry nodded. “That's right. I was feeling really hot, and my throat hurt. You looked after me, when we were upstairs. I lay my head on your lap, and you ran your fingers through it.”

Ginny nodded, her eyes filling with tears. “I was waiting for Mum to come back to take me to Aunt Muriels. I was supposed to stay there until Dad and the boys got over their dragon-pox.”

“Ron was coming to stay at our house. When your mum and uncles were late, Gran took you home with us to wait,” said Neville.

They started walking up the stairs, sharing their memories of that night.

“Ron and I were trading chocolate frog cards when you got there, Harry,” said Neville.

“Merlin, he had about two hundred of them,” laughed Harry.

“And I was riding around on...Uncle Sirius?” said Ginny, as she stood in the door to the room where they played that night.

Sirius turned around. A look of shock was on his face. He gulped. “G-Ginny? Little Ginny?”

Ginny nodded, then ran to him. He met her in the middle of the room, and they hugged each other tightly.

“I can't believe you're here,” she kept saying over and over.

“Little Ginny. Look at you now,” teased Sirius.

A cough behind them made them step aside. “Remus?” asked Ginny.

Remus nodded, and Ginny went over and hugged him. “I can't believe I never met you when I was little, and now you've married my best friend.”

“I know. It seems incredible, doesn't it?” laughed Remus.

“Harry always used to talk about his uncles Moony and Padfoot,” said Ginny, throwing Harry an affectionate look over her shoulder.

Tonks came over to Ginny and hugged her too. “All right, Kitten?” she asked softly.

“I'm great, Tonks. Today, I've got my family back,” said Ginny, hugging her.

Tonks stepped back and stood next to Remus, who threw his arm over her shoulders. “Look, why don't we get out of here and go somewhere...less dreary? We'll get lunch, and have drinks, and have a real reunion. What do you say? Back to our hotel?”

Ginny looked at Harry and Neville, and nodded. “I just want to floo over and see my brother, Bill. Meet you there?”

Harry and Neville nodded. Ginny hugged them all over again, and flooed to Shell Cottage. Harry watched her go.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Neville turned to Harry. “It's you, isn't it? You and Ginny? I knew she had met someone...”

Harry nodded. Sirius looked stunned. “When did all this happen?” he asked.

“The night of the engagement party,” admitted Harry.

“But...you were wearing a glamour,” said Sirius.

“So was she,” burst in Tonks.

“You knew about this?” asked Remus. Tonks nodded, a big smile on her face.

“Exactly how far has this gone?” asked Sirius.

“Uh...” muttered Harry, a blush on his face.

“Really! What happened to no more indiscriminate fu-er, hook-ups?” asked Sirius, with a wink of his eye.

“It's not like that,” said Harry, angrily; quickly.

“Okay,” said Sirius, his tone, disbelieving.

“Really. It's more than that. She's more than that. She's the one, Padfoot,” smiled Harry, thinking about Ginny.

“The one? You mean, The One? You and Ginny? Oh, this is so good. I used to tease Prongs and Arthur about you two,” said Sirius, hugging Harry.

“You did?” asked Harry.

“And Frank,” reminded Remus.

“Yeah, well, she was bound to end up with one of you,” said Sirius.

Neville and Harry laughed. 

“I love her like a sister,” reassured Neville, slapping Harry on the back.

“I definitely don't,” said Harry.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Come on, let's get out of here. We've got a family reunion to set up for. See you back at the hotel.”

He, Remus and Tonks departed. Neville and Harry looked at each other. “I hope Ginny's okay at Bill's,” said Neville.

“Maybe I should head over there,” suggested Harry.

Neville nodded. “For what it's worth, I'm happy for you and Gin. You both deserve the best. I'm just sorry we didn't get to all stay together when ...you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too. And for what it's worth, it does mean a lot to me. I haven't exactly talked to Gin about this yet,” said Harry, sheepishly.

Neville laughed. “Maybe you better head to Shell Cottage and talk to her before she gets to the celebrations. Otherwise Sirius will be ...”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Okay, I'll see you at the hotel. Room 577. Name of the hotel is-”

“I know, Tonks told me. Go,” laughed Neville, pushing Harry towards the floo.

“Shell Cottage,” called Harry, flooing away.

He arrived on a beach front. Turning around he saw a house, the only one for miles. He liked the seclusion. He headed for it, knocking on the door and going in.

“Hello? It's Harry, Ginny, are you here?”

“In here, Harry,” called Ginny's voice.

He made his way towards Ginny's voice. He saw the two children he had met at the Quidditch match.

“Er, hello,” said Harry.

“Hi. We had a sleepover last night,” said the girl.

“Mummy and Uncle Bill had a sleepover too. They're talking to Aunt Ginny about it,” said the boy.

With a start, Harry realised that these were Ron's children. In fact, if he remembered correctly, the boy's name was Ron, too.

“Ron, right?” asked Harry. Ron nodded. Harry shook his hand. “Will you take me to Aunt Ginny, please?”

“I will. I'm Rose. Are you Auntie Ginny's boyfriend?” she giggled.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, following her into the small kitchen. He saw the man with the scarred face, and the woman with the bushy hair. Ginny was seated at the table.

“Hi, I was worried about you,” said Harry, sitting next to her. He nodded at the man.

“Hey, I remember you from the Quidditch match. Harry, right?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

“Harry Potter,” said Ginny, taking his hand and smiling at him.

Bill and Hermione gasped. “Merlin, is it, is it really you?”

Harry nodded. “I don't think we ever really met, Bill. You were away at Hogwarts most of the times I was at the Burrow.”

“Yeah. You were just another little kid running around with Ron and Gin. You and Nev,” said Bill.

“You were friends with Ron? He never told me that,” said Hermione. “Tea?”

Harry shook his head. “It was because of the memory charms. They took away the memory of our friendships, so it just appeared to us that we lost our families on the same day.”

“Let's get back to the two of you,” interrupted Ginny. “Sleepovers?”

“Ah, yes, well, what can we say? We've wanted to tell you for some time. We thought after the Quidditch finals. It's still fairly new to us, too.”

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Harry.

“Us,” said Hermione, bringing Bill a cup of tea and placing a hand on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her waist.

“They're together,” said Ginny. “And they didn't think they could tell me, which really pisses me off.”

“Now, Gin, we didn't want-”started Bill.

“Giiny, please understand-”said Hermione at the same time.

Ginny held up her hand to stop them. “All I can say is, it's about time.”

Bill and Hermione's mouth's dropped open. “Really? That's it!” squeaked Hermione.

Ginny nodded. “You two have spent a lot of time together with the kids, helping each other out. It's only natural you'd grow close.”

“So, you're okay with it?” asked Bill.

Ginny shrugged. “It's not up to me, but, yeah. You're both my family, and I want you to be happy. The fact that you're together is great.”

Bill smiled, and pulled Hermione onto his lap. “I told you she'd be all right with us,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Bill, please,” said Hermione, looking embarassed.

“It's just Gin,” said Bill, grinning.

“And Harry Potter,” said Hermione. “Hero of the wizarding world.”

Ginny scoffed. “Nah. Just Harry is fine.”

She took Harry's hand in hers again. “With the memory charms lifted, I remembered everything from that night. I know Harry was an important part of my past. I loved his family as I did my own. I've seen Sirius again. It almost felt like getting a parent back.”

“I met Ginny at Remus and Tonks engagement party. At the time, neither of us knew who the other was, as we were both using glamours and alias's. But somehow, despite all that, well, here we are,” said Harry, lifting Ginny's hand and kissing the back of it.

Hermione and Bill looked at them. “Oh my God, that's great news!” they cried.

“We're having a bit of a family reunion at the hotel where we've been staying. You're welcome to join us,” said Harry.

“Oh, we're waiting for Vicky to come home. She's spent some time in France, with Fleur's parents. She's due in another hour or so. Maybe another time? We'll have you guys here for tea, right love?” asked Bill, looking at Hermione.

Hermione's expression softened at the endearment. “Right,” she said.

Ginny looked amused. “Okay. I'll be in touch. I need to let you know about the Quidditch finals, anyway. Owl you soon,” she said, standing.

Harry stood up and shook Bill's hand. He followed Ginny out of the house, stopping to farewell the children.

They reached the Apparition site. “Ready to celebrate?” he asked, drawing her close.

Ginny looped her arms around his shoulders. “For the rest of our lives.”

Harry palmed the back of her head and kissed her hard, side-Apparating as he did so.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end. This was one of my fave epilogues to write. I hope it conveys the friendship between Tonks and Ginny, with a little bit of Harry and Ginny love and laughter. They found their family! Thanks for reading!

Epilogue.

It was a lovely day for a wedding. The grounds of Potter Manor had never looked better. Neville had done wonders with the garden, and it was in full bloom for today's special event.

Dobby was in his glory. He had borrowed some house elves from Hogwarts for the occasion, and he was in charge of them. Today was most important to Mistress Ginny, and Dobby would never let her down.

To the tune of the traditional Muggle wedding song, Hermione came down the stairs of Potter Manor. Remus was waiting for her at the bottom, to escort her to the aisle where Bill was waiting for her.

Rose and Vicky were slightly ahead of her, already walking down the aisle in their pretty pink dresses.

Ginny was just a couple of feet ahead, and she turned to give Hermione a reassuring wink.

Remus led her to the aisle. He then handed her over to Ronnie. “Ready Mum?” he asked.

Hermione looked up and met Bill's loving gaze. “Yes, son. I'm ready.”

Ginny set off, looking lovely in a pale blue dress. When Hermione looked at Harry, she could see he couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled at that, glad that her best friend and sister-in-law had found true love.

“Now, Mum?” asked Ronnie.

Hermione looked down at her son. He was so much like Ron. Hermione had a crying jag last night, worrying if Ron would think it was wrong of her to marry his brother. Ginny had calmed her down, reassuring her that Ron would want her to go on and be happy.

“Now, son,” she said.

Together, they walked down the aisle. Hermione chuckled as she could hear her son count his steps. Finally, they were at the front. Ronnie put Hermione's hand in Bill's.

“Is that it? Are you my Dad now?” he asked Bill.

Smiling at him, Bill patted his head. “Not yet, Ronnie. Your Mum and I have to say a few words, then I will be, okay? Good job walking her down the aisle, buddy.”

“I counted and everything,” said Ronnie, proudly.

“Why don't you go and stand with Rosie. We won't be long,” smiled Hermione, bending down to give him a kiss.

“Mum! Not in front of everybody,” he protested, wiping the kiss off his cheek.

The assembled guests chuckled. The Minister coughed, to get the attention back to the ceremony.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today...”

The bride and groom circulated amongst their guests after the ceremony. It had been a morning service, with a buffet lunch provided in the conservatory. Hannah, who had catered Remus and Tonks's wedding, was again catering for this event. Neville was following her around, on the pretense of being hungry. Harry and Ginny knew he had a thing for her.

Tonks was sitting down, waving her wand in front of her face like a fan. It wasn't an overly hot day, but at nine months and one week pregnant, she was certainly feeling it. Remus hovered over her, which only made her more adjitated. 

“I think I'll just go and jump in the pool,” she said, eyeing it off, as it was in the room next to the conservatory.

Remus chuckled nervously, not one hundred per cent sure Tonks was joking.

Augusta and Andromeda were talking. They were admiring Neville's work on the garden, although Augusta was keeping an eye on Neville's luck with Hannah. Likewise, Andromeda was keeping a close eye on Tonks.

Sirius joined Harry, who was getting a drink from the bar staff. “Where is your lovely wife?” he asked.

“Just wanted to go and check on the wedding cake,” said Harry.

“She looked bloody gorgeous today,” smiled Sirius.

“Yeah, she did,” sighed Harry, a look of pride on his face.

To Harry's relief, Ginny embraced Sirius as the parental figure in her life. She was happy to have him over to their house often, even insisting on setting up one of the many bedrooms in the Manor as his. “For those nights you come over, and we reminisce, then you're too drunk to Floo home,” she would tease him.

“You wouldn't think she had a melt down earlier this morning, would you?” confided Harry.

“Really? About what?” asked Sirius.

“The bloody dress didn't fit. It fitted her last week, but it wouldn't do up this morning. I, er, sort of told her I'd noticed things were getting bigger,” said Harry, putting his hands in front of his chest to indicate her boobs.

“Harry James Potter! What are you saying to Sirius?” demanded Ginny.

Harry gulped and turned around. “Nothing, love. Sirius was just saying how gorgeous you looked today, and I agreed.”

“Did you tell him about my dress? Is that what this was?” She copied his hand signals for her bigger boobs.

Harry flushed. “Well, er, they're bigger. You're bigger.”

Sirius cringed, waiting for the explosion.

“So, you're saying I'm fat,” cried Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No, not fat. You're curvy. I like it. More of you to love,” said Harry, with a desperate look at Sirus.

“Ooh, that's good,” said Sirius to Harry softly.

“I can't believe you,” said Ginny, storming out of the conservatory.

“Ginny, wait.” Harry rushed off after her.

“Is everything all right?” asked Hermione, worriedly.

“Yeah, but Harry's a dead man. Sorry about the excitement,” said Sirius.

Bill shrugged. “Hey, we're all family.” 

They moved slightly so they could see what happened between Harry and Ginny. They saw Harry catch up to Ginny near the swimming pool.

“Ginny, wait. I'm sorry. You know I don't care how big you get. I love you. All of you,” he said.

“Uh-oh,” said Sirius and Bill simultaneously.

“You dumb ass! You want to know why my boobs are so big. I'm pregnant, you git,” shrieked Ginny. 

And with that announcement, she pushed Harry into the pool.

By now, all the attention was on Harry and Ginny. As Ginny spun around to leave, she realised everyone was watching her. She burst out crying, and headed for the other door, anxious to get away from everyone.

Harry surfaced, shaking his head. Pregnant! She was pregnant! He caught a quick glimpse of his wife as she headed for the door leading to the garden.

“Accio Ginny!” he cried, desperately.

With a shriek, Ginny found herself being pulled into the pool, and Harry's waiting arms.

“You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?” asked Harry, increduously.

“Yes, you dumb ass,” said Ginny, looking into his eyes.

Harry let out a whoop, took her in his arms and kissed her. “I love you so much, Ginny.”

“Even when I'm as big as Tonks,” whispered Ginny.

“More of you to love, remember,” smirked Harry.

“Hey, what's going on?” called Neville, emerging from the kitchen with his hair all mussed and shirt pulled out of his pants.

“We're having a baby,” yelled Harry, delirious with joy.

“In the swimming pool?” asked Vicky to Hermione, confused.

“Oh boy, we can go swimming in our clothes. Come on Rosie,” called Ronnie, grabbing his twin's hand and jumping in.

Neville scooped up a flushed Hannah, and jumped in with her in his arms.

“What do you say, Mrs Weasley?” asked Bill to his new wife.

“Last one in is a rotten egg,” laughed Hermione, jumping in. Bill was right behind her.

Suddenly, Tonks gave out a groan. Everyone stopped their laughter and turned to look at her.

Remus went very pale. “Tonks, what's wrong?”

“What do you think is wrong, Remus? See that puddle of water at my feet. That isn't from _ME _jumping in the damn pool, that's for sure!” she snapped.__

__Andromeda hurried over to her daughter, as she gave out another loud groan._ _

__“I don't think you've got time to get to St Mungo's, love,” she told her daughter._ _

__“I want to push,” groaned Tonks._ _

__“Already?” gasped Remus._ _

__“Help me lay her down, Remus. Sirius, could you get the guests to move back to the conservatory, please? I would say to tell them there's nothing to see here, but I'm afraid in a few minutes, there'll be plenty to see,” chuckled Andromeda._ _

__“You got it, Andi,” said Sirius. “Won't be long, Moony.”_ _

__Remus nodded, incoherent as Tonks groaned again._ _

__The guests were ushered out of the pool. Some chose to leave, giving Tonks and Remus their privacy. Hermione and Bill gathered up their kids and said goodbye to Harry and Ginny._ _

__“Thank you again for letting us have the wedding here. It was beautiful, and-” Hermione broke off as Tonks let out another groan._ _

__“-one we'll certainly remember,” laughed Hermione._ _

__“We're thrilled for your news,” said Bill, kissing his sister on the cheek. “A baby. It's the best news, Gin.”_ _

__Ginny smiled as she hugged her brother._ _

__“We'll let you go. We'll drop the kids off tomorrow about midday,” said Bill._ _

__Harry and Ginny were looking after the three children for a week while Bill and Hermione had a honeymoon._ _

__Within minutes, it was just Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Andromeda left. Ginny ran a drying charm over her dress, and hurried to Tonk's side, as she had promised her friend she would be._ _

__“I can't believe some witches actually want to do this naturally. I wanted potions. Lots and lots of potions. I wanted to be in my happy place when I gave birth. Right now, I want to rip this baby out of my body,” said Tonks, bearing down._ _

__“Baby's crowning,” called Andromeda._ _

__“Your baby is nearly here, Tonks. You're going to be someone's Mum,” cried Ginny, wiping the sweat from Tonks head._ _

__“I'm not ready, Gin,” said Tonks, groaning again._ _

__Andromeda called out, “Just got to get the shoulders out, then my grandchild should slip right out.”_ _

__Ginny scoffed. “Of course you're ready. I'm ready. You and me are going to be the hippest, coolest mums in the world. Our kids will be best friends, just like you and me, or Sirius and Remus.”_ _

__“Shoulders are out,” called Andromeda. “And...here it is. Or should I say, here HE is.”_ _

__“A boy. I've got a son,” said Remus, weakly._ _

__“Let me see him,” said Tonks, trying to sit up._ _

__“Lay back Tonks. Daddy will be bring his son to his Mummy,” said Ginny, brushing hair off Tonk's face._ _

__She kissed her best friend's cheek. “You did it. You were amazing. I'm so proud of you.”_ _

__Tonks looked at Ginny gratefully. “I'm glad you were here. You will be his god-parents, right? You and Harry? I can't believe we forgot to ask.”_ _

__“We'd be honoured. Here he comes, Tonks. Look at Remus, holding his precious baby so carefully,” said Ginny._ _

__“He's a good man. I love him so much. I love them both,” cried Tonks._ _

__“I know. Now, let's meet the new man in your life,” teased Ginny._ _

__Remus brought the baby over and placed him in Tonks's arms. Ginny moved away to give them some time together._ _

__She went over to Harry, who opened his arms and gathered her close. “Do-will you have to go through that?” he asked, shakily._ _

__“Hell no. I'll start taking potions from the eighth month,” joked Ginny._ _

__“Is it real. Is there really our baby in there?” he asked in wonder, his hands cupping her fuller belly._ _

__“Did you really think I was just putting on weight?” chuckled Ginny._ _

__Harry shrugged happily. “ I don't know what to say that won't get me in trouble.”_ _

__Ginny smiled. “It's okay. After what just happened, it's not possible for me to be angry. They want us to be god-parents, you know.”_ _

__Harry nodded. “Remus mentioned it awhile ago. I told him we'd be honoured.”_ _

__Ginny chuckled. “I just told Tonks the exact same thing.”_ _

__Harry drew her close. “I love you.”_ _

__Ginny kissed him. “I love you too.”_ _

__Sirius coughed. “Sorry to break up the love fest, but Remus and Tonks want us all back.”_ _

__Harry and Ginny walked over to Sirius, who hugged Ginny. “Congratulations, it's wonderful news.”_ _

__Ginny smirked. “Thanks, Grandpa!” She walked over to Tonks._ _

__Sirius watched her walk away in shock. “Grandpa? Me?” he asked Harry._ _

__“Who else, Sirius?” asked Harry, gently._ _

__Sirius grabbed Harry in a bear hug. “Congratulations, Harry.”_ _

__“I still can't believe it,” chuckled Harry, as they made their way to Remus and Tonks._ _

__“Everyone, we'd like to introduce to you our son, Theodore Remus Lupin. But you can call him Teddy,” said Tonks, absolutely glowing._ _

__“Teddy. I like it,” said Sirius. “He looks like you, Tonks.”_ _

__“Thank Merlin,” said Remus, shaking his head._ _

__“Teddy, this is your family. Your grandma, your uncle and your god-parents. We all love you so much,” said Remus, pressing a kiss to his son's head._ _

__“To Teddy, second of the next generation of Marauders,” called Sirius, winking at Harry._ _

__“To Teddy,” they all cheered, raising imaginary glasses, and laughing._ _

__Harry looked contented as he held his wife and looked around at his family. Everything he loved, everybody he loved, was here in this room, including his unborn child._ _

__At this moment, he wouldn't change his life for anything._ _


End file.
